Letters to Mamochan
by Demonddancer
Summary: This is a spin off of Salior Stars, where Darien stays and secrets are revieled. I upped the rating....there should be something high than M. for language and situations....not the pervy kind but tons of fun drinks and scars! and not the emo kind....
1. time to stop crying

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: okay I was watching some youtube amvs for sailor moon and it got me thinking of how long Mamoru was gone, I might slip up and put in the English names, please tell me because I am more comfortable with them, if I miss spell I will not bite off your head if you tell me.

Lea-chan: wait, what are you talking about, you sound so cavalier?

Jeh-kun: (continues) This takes place without the romantic involvement of the Sailor Stars but the battles still go on, don't worry I will eventually put some in. I am trying to make this as long as possible so please bare with me. I will mental torture Serna/Usagi as much as possible so have fun.

Lea-chan: are you forgetting anything?

Jeh-kun: I don't know that was way too much work to try and inform instead of making you all guess.

Lea-chan: (sigh) she owns nothing, I beg you to get out while you can.

Jeh-kun: ouch.

TIME TO STOP CRYING

Lita stood outside of Serea's house staring at the window as Mina ran by, it was time that school normally started, but today was Sunday.

"Hey Mina where is Serena? She hasn't been to school in five days…is she sick?" Lita asked stopping her friend from running by.

"So you have noticed too? Artemis found out from Luna that she hasn't been home for a week. She has been staying at Darien's place. Rei went to get her to bring her to the living world. It's time she has stopped crying. We are all headed there, come on grab some stuff were spending the night with her, and she needs to know that she has people to depend on."

"Poor thing, has she gotten any word from him?"

"She refuses to talk about him; she keeps forcing herself to smile for our sake." Mina held her head in shame.

"How long has it been?"

"He has been gone for eight months and he has another eight to go."

"Poor Serena."

DD

"He isn't here." Serena said with a sigh as she curled up in the rose scented blankets. She had on a loss button down shirt that belong to him. She closed her eyes as she shook with tears, she wanted to be strong, but that wasn't going to work today. She looked across the room to see her school uniform tossed on the floor. She thought how she should go or the girls would get worried, and she shouldn't do that to them. A bang on the door startled her as she snuggled deeper into the blankets letting her tears fall freely.

"This is Rei and I know you're in there meatball brain!! I want you to open this door by the time that I count to ten or I am getting the landlord to open it forcefully!" She hollered through the door. Serena slowly rose to her feet and rubbed at her already red and puffy eyes.

"Hey Rei!" She said with a forced smile. "I figured you guys would notice that I went missing eventually." She let out a small laugh. Serena's shirt slipped off her shoulder to reveal her bra strap, she had sloppily only done the two button in the middle and she was too indecent to be out. Rei pushed herself into the apartment and closed the door.

"Alright it is time to stop crying. It is time to get ready for school." Amy said seriously.

"I don't think I am up to going to school again." Serena said going back to the bed and slipping under the covers.

"No it is not time to do this! You look like a mess!" Rei dragged her by the arm with more force than necessary; Serena wasn't strong enough to fight back. She shoved her in the bathroom, "There are two ways we can do this, you take a shower on your own will or I will give you one. The others are coming; do you want them to see you in this bad shape?" Rei said as Serna fell to the floor.

"Yes, mame." Serena stripped and went into the shower not even closing the door or caring for her modesty, she had no strength left, morning for Darien took too much effort and she was sick of crying. When she came out of the bathroom the three other girls were there. She barely held her towel to her.

"Come on, I'll do your hair." Mina said with a small smile.

"Okay." Serena said cooperation. They were all late to school because of her, but none of them had on their uniforms, but she saw a few duffle bags next to the bed that she had used to hide in for the past few days. She had no clue what day it was.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Lita asked her.

"I'm not sure…" Serena said in a small voice. "I am not hungry so you don't have to go through the trouble."

"That's not the Serena we all love, what would Darien do if he heard you now?" Amy said fiercely.

"He'd probably take my tempture and laugh at me." Serena said with a small voice, but stopped as she felt Lita put her hand to her forehead, the physical contact made her have a flash of being held in Darien's arms. She reached out and held Lita to her letting her body warm her frozen body, it was then she realized how icy and pale her skin was, her cheeks had sunken in and she could feel her skin stretched over her rib cage.

"Something to eat would be nice." Serena said letting go realizing how hard she was holding on.

Mina continued brushing Serena's hair on one side and Rei was already pinning the other side in Serena's signature meat ball buns. Amy was picking up the clothing around the room as well as all the other debree that was scattered. After picking up she dug in a bag that looked familure to her pulling out a clean set of clothing that was brought from Serena's house so that she could change.

Serena held her towel to her realizing what was happening. Everything for the past few days she had spent crying her eyes out, but now it felt like she had no more tears to cry. She shifted her towel to cover more of her body, realizing how boney and rundown she must look.

"I am sorry for making you all worry for me. I must seem really pathetic, I am always crying it seems." Serena said in a small voice making everyone stop what they are doing and stare at her.

"Well then the only solution to that is to stop your belly aching and smile again so we can have fun!" Rei said as she gave the last tug to the meatball she just finished while Mina pinned up the last part on her side.

"I have worried all of you so much, thank you for caring for me. I don't derive friends like you." Serena took the clothing that Amy handed her and changed in the bedroom. As she looked at her body in the mirror she saw that her bones were visible and her skin stretched over it, she had lost her healthy glow and lost a lot of weight. She had noticed how red and puffy her eyes were from crying for the past week straight. She had stopped eating sweets and had spent all her spare time in Darien's apartment for the past three months; it was recently she had hidden away there. She would find herself reading his school notes to see his hand writing, calling his answering machine just to hear his voice and wearing his clothing so she could be wrapped in the familiar sent.

"Come on girl, it is time to stop this, if not for yourself then for the girls." Serena dressed slowly, she needed to be strong. She stepped out of the bed room with a fake smile across her face as she forced herself to socialize.

"Okay food is ready!" Lita said with a smile as she placed lunch on the table with a smile as they all gathered around.

"Are you guys all skipping school for my sake?" Serena said with the same small voice that sounded like it hurt to talk that didn't go with the smile on her face, that was slowly fading.

"No today is Sunday, You have been out for a week." Amy said with her head lowered.

"It seemed longer." Serena said as she started to eat slowly bringing the food to her lips, eating for her friend's sake and not to soften the screaming that her stomach was doing. The forced smile had slipped from her features and a frown took place as they ate in silence for several moments.

"So let us see them!" Rei said looking at Serena's frown.

"See what?" Serena asked wondering if she wanted to see suicidal scars that she knew she wouldn't be able to afflict on herself.

"The letters and emails that Darien have sent you!" Rei demanded.

"I don't have any." Serena said in a small voice that was almost inaudible.

"What was that?" Amy asked knowing full well what she said.

"THER AREN'T ANY! I HAVENT HEARD A SINGLE WORD FOR EIGHT MOUNTHS! I KNOW HE MUST HAVE RESENTED ME, BUT I DIDN'T THINK THAT HE FULL OUT HATED ME TO NOT EVEN SEND A SINGLE FUCKING WORD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE GOT OFF THE GOD DAMN PLANE! HE COULD BE DEAD AND HERE I HATE HIM FOR NOT LETTING ME KNOW!" Serena said as she should and pounded her fist on the table all her friends' staring up at her in shock. A tear slipped down her cheek and stung her already burning eyes from crying so much.

"Not a word?" Mina asked as she placed her hand on Serena's arm. She had sat down and looked at her plate pushing more food around to the edges so it looked like she actually ate something. Serena couldn't deny the truth, they saw through her and would find out eventually.

"He's probably dead and I am not sad that he left, I told him that he needed to do this. He wanted to stay with me and it's my fault if the plane crashed, I called the airlines his plane never landed." She looked away from her friends she couldn't take the horror stricken looks that they had plastered on their faces.

"I think the funniest part is I am still mailing letters to him in America when I very well know that he hasn't gotten a single one. I just want to believe that he isn't gone. I'll even take that he had left me without a word for another woman better than this." Serena felt all her friends wrap their arms around her and hold her as her body started shaking again, more tears. None of her friends had any words to express what they wanted to say to her.

"I am sorry I am burdening you guys with my troubles. It is bad enough that I force you to fight alongside me for three years. I am sorry." Serena pushed away from them, she felt that they should hate her as well.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? DO YOU HAVE MOON ROCKS ROLLING IN YOUR HEAD!?" Rei said fiercely.

"We love you with all our hearts and no matter what we will always be your friends." Amy said holding her to her own warm body.

"I am sorry." Serena said with a small smile that she didn't have to force.

"Well you shouldn't be!" Mina said helping her stand up.

"Let's just pretend that he is too busy doing school work that he totally forgot about calling you. I bet that you got the flight wrong and that is what happened." Lita said with a laugh.

"You guys are probably right, Amy could you find out for me if it did land, or if he ever got to where he is staying?" Serena pleaded.

"I will look it up when we go to the arcade." Amy smiled.

"Okay." Serena smiled thinking she could love this lie that they will create that she can indulge in for the next eight months, which would seem like an eternity.

"Plus we would have never met Rini if he died." Mina said off handedly that made everyone smile. Serena started to laugh a feeling she hadn't used in a long time. It started in the heart and warmed her insides. Relief crashed her all around like a water fall. What Mina said was true, it will all be okay because Rini wouldn't have existed without him….unless she met another man, but then Rini wouldn't be as smart as she was, or as attached to Darien as she had been. A grin filled her face and she suddenly felt like a triple deluxe ice cream. Her friends laughed with her all with as great relief as she felt.

DD

_Dear Mamo-chan, _

_I haven't written in two months. I am sorry for that; you really must be too busy. I told the girls how I called the air line and they said your plane never landed. Maybe you missed your cross over in London and got on another plane. I wonder what happened to the loved ones who still don't know…have they cried in their loved-one's clothing, hiding in their room. Yes, I am sorry but I stayed at your place hiding from those around me._

_If you saw how skinny I am now you might not recognize me anymore. I have stopped eating sweets for some time now, and the others came looking for me. I am really lucky to have them; I wouldn't have been able to get this far without them. I depend on them so much._

_I shouldn't tell you all my troubles, you must have too many of your own because you haven't even had time to tell me about them. Please at least call and hang up so I can hear your voice again. I really want to hear your voice again and know that you are okay._

_With all the love in the world_

_Usako._

*** updated 11/1/08***

Jeh-kun: for those of you who all me normal readers I apologize for taking soooooooooooooooo long. I had stopped to study for my midterms. After my mid terms and papers were all done… well I still have one more to complete I found out that I have misspelt a lot of the names and also switched from English and Japanese names. So I am just going to give up and end up re doing this all in English names, it's easier to explain to Lea-chan who only knows the sailor moon philosophy after being awake for 40 some hours.


	2. good bye memories

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan: did you actually used spell check! (shocked beyond all belief)

Jeh-kun: You know that hurts.

Lea-chan: just get this over with.

Jeh-kun: I own nothing.

GOOD BYE TO MEMORIES

The girls went for ice cream and then to the park and talked and talked about what they were going to do in the future and all the school that Serena missed and what they who they wanted to marry. It was during this that Serena was thinking about their future in the moon kingdom and what how that would ripe her friends from their dreams. Yet again she found herself bowing her head in shame; she had troubled those around her yet again for no real reason. But this time she did it discreetly so her friends wouldn't notice.

"Hey are we all sleeping over some place?" Serena said remembering all the duffle bags that were sitting in Darien's apartment.

"Yea, but you are the one who gets to pick, Darien's place, the temple or your house?" Rei said as she stood up and stretched from sitting down so long on the park bench secluded from the rest of the park that looked out on the water side.

"Well my mom is going to kill me for not returning home in a week or even calling. And I really don't want to leave Darien's place." Serena said with a sigh. "Can I spend one last night there?" She asked the girls with her fist clenched; she knew that she would no longer have time to mourn for him there was too much going on in her own life.

"One last night." Lita said as she placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. The sun setting in the background sending out an orange sky and a purplish like that sparkled with such a calm beauty.

"AHHHHH MONSTER!" A small child cried in the background.

"I guess that is our cue" Amy said as they all transformed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DISTRUPTING PEOPLE ON THEIR LESIAR SUNDAY AFTERNOON?" Serena shouted to the demon that was trashing around and held a small child by their throat. It placed the child down and averted its attention to the girls.

"WE ARE THE PRETTY SAILOR SOILDERS! WE FIGHT FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE AND WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" the others added to her opening line.

The battle had started, but this demon was stronger than the rest and as they fiercely attacked with all they had, Serena was in a daze. The demon saw this and went straight for her, Serena was thrown through the nearby store window glass shards had embedded themselves in her back and she screamed in agony as blood seeped through the newly forming wounds.

"SAILOR MOON!" The outer scouts came and Hotaru helped Serena to her knees while the battle continuing outside.

"I am fine." She struggled to stand as she heard the cries outside, Mars and Jupiter had been knocked out both of their body scraped across the asphalt on the street.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! AQUA ILLUSION!" Mercury called out and then screamed as her attack was shot back at her and Venus tried to catch her but only ended skidding herself and Amy into the store across the street. Serena stepped out into the street to see they were losing, she didn't want to fight anymore and she felt too weak. But they needed her.

"EARTH SHAKING!" Amara called as her standard attack fired back at her as soon as it hit the demon, Michelle tried to deflect it but only ended up smashing herself and Amara in to the air, and they smashed into the third story of the building behind them.

"DEATH SCREAM!" Setsuna said as the last hope, but to her avail Pluto was smashed in the air by several feet and ended being slammed into the pavement like a ragged doll.

"IT IS MY TURN!" Hotaru said as her knees shook. She hated the fight and was a kind and gentel girl but she couldn't watch her friends be punished while Serena looked on in horror. "SIREN OF SCI-"She was cut off by a kick in the gut by the demon.

"THAT LEAVES JUST YOU AND ME!" the demon said as it drooled over the pavement as three figures jumped in front of Serena and the creature.

"NO THIS IS MY BATTLE! THEY ARE MY SENSH!!" Serena cried she didn't want to see anyone else fall before her. She knew that the sailor stars were really the new transfer students Taki, Yate n and Seiya who had a strange attachment to Serena, but she didn't look at him twice because she was too busy thinking about Darien.

Serena closed her eyes she couldn't watch anymore, feeling her wings fold in on her and hug her body gently tears that she thought she had used all up rolled down her face. When she opened her eyes all her friends were scattered across the area all bleeding and scared, they never asked for this but Serena made them fight for her court and for earth because her kingdom was no longer in existence.

Looking around at the destruction gave Serena a sense of heart ache, it reached and burned in her chest till she realized that it was really the silver crystal that she had stored in her body for safe keeping was glowing with a hot white light and made every molecule of her body sting with pain, she doubled over and felt her uniform transforming yet again. Her skirt had changed to a baby powder blue as well the scarf around her neck that had silver gems that sparkled making it seem almost silver, with a golden streak that shined like the stars on the edge of the skirt and scarf. While her red boots had changed to a golden shine to them as well as the edge of her white gloves that seemed to be brighter and the bows on her back and front took on the same shine that was almost blinding. Her hair pieces took on at the baby blue/ silver gem effect and her tiara caught the light. And no more wings as well as short ends of her ribbons.

"IT IS TIME YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Serena said with a fierceness that didn't belong to her, she shocked herself as her voice echoed through the darkening night.

"COSMIC SHOCK." She said in almost a whisper as a blinding light shocked the demon so it was more than obliterated as well as the area around her. Every window smashed and rained down broken glass. "COSMIC HEAL" She said in the same small voice and a blanket of moon dust engulfed each of the warriors so that their injuries were nothing but a phantom memory. They all gathered around Serena who had fallen to her knees letting the shards of glass dig into her skin, she de-transformed and clutched the glass in her hands as the Senshi all gathered around her.

"Who many more changes do you have in you?" Rei asked her hands on her hips as the others laughed.

"Princess you're bleeding." Hotaru said in shock she held out her hands and a purple light emanated from her hands as she healed the cuts that had made their way into her skin.

"I didn't notice." Serena said in a low voice.

"You know what is next don't you Setsuna?" Serena said looking at her with despair in her eyes as she clutched her new transformation locket, one was in a blood red heart shape that held small crystal locket that had a golden key on it.

"Yes I do." With that she turned and the outer senshi followed her without question.

"Now that is over with don't we have an unsupervised sleep over to attend?" Mina asked said rubbing her hands together.

"Yea I so want some of Lita's cookies!" Amy said and they all smiled even Serena, she could indulge in another night of fun.

DD

When Serena returned after school her mother welcomed her with a smile and hugged her daughter. She wasn't mad, only concerned. (can you order a parent like that over the internet? Put me down for two!) With little communication Serena went to her room and collapsed on her bed. Her black cat Luna jumped on the bed and rubbed her head against her stomach. And the realization that she had a new mission filled her head with a pounding migraine. _No time like the present_ she thought.

"Luna this has been bugging me for a while. If in the future where I am Neo-queen serenity, how do we end up rebuilding the city that is in ruins? I thought that all of us would have a chance to pursue our dreams. Mina going back to her acting career, Amy as a pediatric doctor, Rei as a song writer and Lita owning her own bakery. How do I take them to my court in the future and rip them from their dreams? And what about Darien he wants to study and learn about everything the world and what it can offer. How do I take them from that?"Serena letting her arm flop over the side of the bed with a heavy sigh.

"I am glad you are thinking about the future, but there will be some trigger of event and you won't have to forcefully up root them. They will come on their own will." Luna said surprised at the maturity level Serena had developed since Darien had left.

"Over winter break I will be rebuilding my kingdom, the moon kingdom has been in ruin for far too long." Serena said with seriousness that Luna didn't understand its origin.

"What are you planning?" Luna said with a raised eyebrow. (do cats have eye brows? Raised eye socket?)

"I am going to give everyone their lives back. I remember how upset we all were when we learned that we had to go back to fighting. I will be rebuilding my kingdom alone." Serena said with harshness to her voice.

"And how do you plan to do that? It's not like you are going to wipe our memories?" Luna laughed.

"I am sorry Luna, you have worked so hard, for so long. It is time to relive you of your duty." Serena held out her new locket. She held it in front of Luna and a tear ran from her eye. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I'll make sure to make all this right." She closed her eyes and a green light filled the room. Luna's eyes went hollow and her body went limp as the last three years of interaction with the scouts wore away from her mind.

DD

"SERENA! WE GOT HERE AS FAST AS WE COULD! WHAT HAPPENED??" Amy said as she huffed as she placed her hands on her knees and breathed heavily she was the last to arrive. Serena climbed down from the tree she was sitting in, ready to explain all but the outer senshi filled with questions.

"It has to be something big; she even got the outer senshi to come." Lita said with pointing to the others.

"Serena we are all here, what is wrong? Your eyes are all red and puffy?" Amy said concerned.

"I want to thank you all for your services. You have helped very much in all of our battles; I wouldn't have ever been able to do anything without all you have sacrificed." Serena sighed. "There is only one last task and that is the restoration of the moon kingdom, our current enime I nothing to concern about with my new power, they will be vanquished this weekend. But that is a task that I need to do on my own."

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked as she put down the broom that she was using to sweep up the temple.

"Yea, do you have some screws loss since Darien left?" Mina a asked

"I am sorry but it is time to retire the guard." Serena held out her hands and the small crystal locket that had a golden key on it. "I'll make things right." The crystal lit up and all the girls and Artemis fell over from the shock of the green light.

Serena carried each girl in a bed room at Rei's temple so that they would wake up somewhere other than outside the temple and find themselves sick with the chilled December air. It was the last thing that she could do for them. She didn't want to take their memories of being friends, so she left the memories of them hanging out, except for all the memories of herself were gone. She figured she'd be too busy rebuilding the kingdom in her spare time, so that she wouldn't miss Darien so much.

"I really hope that you can all be happy." Serna said as she left the temple.

DD

_Dear Mamo-chan, _

_I did it. I took away all the memories of my friends. They won't remember me anymore. I know that I really should be sad about that, but I can't help but smile and know that they will have a chance at the normal life that we all dreamed about. We spent nights talking till dawn what we would do with all the free time that we would have when all this fighting came to an end. But it has been three years and I doubt it will ever stop. I now know that although I hate the fight, I can't watch them die again. Yesterday I watched them all fall, from inside me I guess it was the silver crystal but I have activated my final transition before I become Neo-Queen Serenity, Cosmic Sailor Moon._

_Too many times they have died to protect me and out of sheer luck and the silver crystal I have been able to revive them, but how much power does it still contain? I don't know and I don't want to face losing them again. I couldn't be the one to tell their parents what happened and why their daughter had to die. It is better this way._

_I really want to keep you at my side Mamo-chan, but that is just my selfishness talking. I know that you too must be relived of your duty. You have watched me die in your arms and held me when I cried for my fallen comrades. I love you with all my heart so that is why I need to let you go. I will be rebuilding the Moon kingdom, but I won't be taking you with me. I know Reni may never be born in result and I really love her, but if it frees you then I know that it has to be._

_I wonder if you will ever read this, or you will come home in a little less than a year and I will take away memories that you have held precious of our past life and current. You will never know why I did what I did. Maybe you will hide this letter so that when the time comes you can't find you memories burred in your mind and know that I told you so you could be prepared and maybe defy my relief of duty that I have sent to the others._

_I should go now, Mamo-chan you are in my heart._

_Usagi._

***updated 11/1/2008***

Jeh-kun: Okay I know that I don't have English names for the starlight's so they get their names. Everyone one else I am painfully changing back…still not working on that paper due at 3 tomorrow…college kids are sooo lazy. It has come to my attention that I am still using a Japanese name and the letters are still using the Japanese names. Well I am amazing and realized if I changed all the names I would have to change the story title and probably loss my readers in the confusion so the letters can stay.


	3. the next day

Disclaimer:

Ann: my owner owns nothing.

Sky: in the last chapter yate n was used for demon, some of the corrections weren't changed.

Jeh-kun: I forgot how to spell demon in Japanese so I just typed what I thought sounded right…I forgot Yate n was the name of a character. Woopsie.

Lea-chan: how did I ever end up with such a meatball brain for brains?

Jeah-kun: I will let that one slide, but just this once.

Lea-chan: Oh I am soo grateful! I just don't know what I would have done without that! (sarcastically places hand over chest and sighs in relief.)

Jeh-kun: I also appoliogize how in the middle of my paragraphs there seems to be a break in it, that is just the changing of the page and this annoying word program I am on. That's all for now, tudals.

Lea-chan: You didn't actually just say that?

Jeh-kun: why what is wrong with tudals?

Lea-chan: If you have to ask then it's not worth telling you.

THE NEXT DAY

Serena went to school the next day shuffling her feet. She hoped the girls didn't recognize her anymore. She wouldn't know what to say; as she entered the school gate she was hugged from behind Seiya. The sudden physical contact shocked her and she shoved away.

"Touchy today aren't we?" He joked as she kept walking and then paused not even bothering to look at him.

"Please leave me be. I have retired the senshi that serve me, I would do the same to you but I am not your princess and have no jurisdiction in that area. I understand that you will continue to fight, no matter what I say but this enime of earth shall be vanquished this weekend. Then you must leave my kingdom or I will take action as if you were an enime." Serena held her hands into a fist.

"What do you mean that you relived them of duty?" He said stepping closer.

"I have taken their memories. They are free to live normal lives and if anyone interferes with that then it is punishable by death. They don't remember hanging out with me, but they remember you are their friend and each other. Interfere and I will wipe your memory cleaner than that of a new born child's." Serena walked away leaving Seiya in shock. Taki and Yaten looked on in hurrah overhearing Serena's harsh words.

"Why were you talking to that creepy Serna?" Mina asked wrapping her arms around Seiya's lossly hung arm.

"Yea, you don't want to get involved with her, she is a total freak!" Lita said laughing.

"But she seems nice." Taki said bewildered by the happenings of the senshi's words.

"She is an enigma, I think she went to the same junior high as us, but that's all that anyone knows. She keeps to herself and sleeps through her classes." Amy said.

"I hear that her boyfriend is in America on a college study program." Mina said giggling.

"Dating a college student? No wonder why she is always tired spending her time out late at night!" Lita said as the girls headed to class leaving the sailor stars in shock.

"What shameful behavior at our age." Amy said as they all laughed.

"Do you think she gave them bad ideas of her to keep them away from her and not learn the truth?" Yaten asked.

"What puzzles me the most is why?" Seiya said bewildered.

DD

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_I don't think I can do this, I didn't think that seeing them would be this hard! But I have to be strong; it is the only way for them to get the life that they deserve. I added in some horrible rumors for them to spread so that people wouldn't question why we aren't friends anymore._

_I know I should be paying attention to my classes and you; more than anyone have stressed the importance of education. But with all that is going on and my feeling so emotionally unstable, I hope you can forgive me if I slack off one more day. I will take it all serious after winter break; if I am to be the future queen I don't want a stupid kingdom so I will work my hardest. I already read most of your notes and I think my French has gotten better; my English is almost there as well. Maybe I will surprise you with a visit if I can get better!_

_It's funny, do you remember when Rini was stolen by that dream sealer? Well in my dream you asked me to stay with you forever and never leave your side, it being just you and me. I want to have that dream again so I can stay there and then I wouldn't feel my skin being so cold. But even then it seemed you were too good to be true._

_Please tell me your okay_

_Usako._

DD

"Look at her, she looks lonely." Mina said as they ate their lunch, Serena scribbled on a piece of paper sighing every few minutes, she looked on the verge of tears.

"She must miss that boyfriend of hers." Ami said picking at her lunch.

"How much could she miss him? I saw her last week heading to the red light district, and then when I followed her out of curiosity I saw her wearing a bunny suit outside of a gentleman's club!" Lita said in shock.

"Scandals!" Mina said laughing loud enough to capture Serena's glance of longing.

"HEY GUYS, COME SIT WITH US!" Mina called to the three lights. They all side glanced at Serena who had stood up and walked out of the room.

"Uh…I have to go get something, but Taki and Yaten will." The two boys looked skittish as they went to the two girls.

"Wait! Serena! WAIT! SERENA!" Serena took up speed and started to run dodging kids in the hall as if it was nothing. She ran to the roof and ran straight to the rail before she fell to her knees gasping for air because her heart felt like it was being crushed by the weight of the world.

BANG, the door slammed against the wall as Seiya huffed for air in the door way.

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" He hollered as he came over to her, she stood up and started to run again but he held onto her forearm and gripped her tightly.

"LET ME GO!" She commanded as he shoved her against the wall making her stop talking. "Please, this is hard enough." She said in a small voice as she looked away.

"I understand that part, but I want to know why you did it." Seiya said with anger filling his voice.

"I DID IT FOR THEM! NOW THEY CAN LIVE THE NORMAL LIFE THAT THEY WANTED AND THEY DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT FOR ME!" Tears rolled down her face as she looked at Seiya with a power that didn't seem to belong on her delicate face.

"BUT THEY WANT TO FIGHT FOR YOU! YOU ARE THEIR PRINCESS HOW CAN YOU JUST CAST THEM OFF LIKE THAT? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THEY NEED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU NEED THEM?" Seiya was talking about his own princess but he kept fighting on as if it was related.

"I CAN'T WATCH THEM DIE AGAIN! It's my selfishness; I have watched them die twelve times, every one of them their bodies' cold and their lips blue. I have been lucky in being able to save them, but when they are all dead and it us left to me to save the world or the universe or even my family, I just wonder if it was worth letting them fall for me will take a toll on their bodies' mine is detraining. I only have one good fight left in me. But I won't be able to revive them, I'll be too weak." Serena let her tears fall as she looked away and Seiya backed away.

"I don't know what to say to that." Seiya said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Then say nothing." Serena whipped at her tears.

DD

Seiya came back to the class room to see the other's gathered around Serena's desk. They were all reading a paper that she was writing on earlier.

"Oh Seiya listen to this it is a total riot!" Mina said laughing as she dramatically read part of Serena's letter to her boyfriend. "_If I am to be the future queen I don't want a stupid kingdom so I will work my hardest. I already read most of your notes and I think my French has gotten better; my English is almost there as well. Maybe I will surprise you with a visit if I can get better!"_

"Delusional much?" Makoto laughed

"Like a pole dancer like her could ever be a princess?" Amy said stunned. The three lights exchanged a look with each other, while the girls laughed.

"I will take that, thank you kindly." Serena said snatching the paper from Seiya's hands who looked heartbroken reading her letter. "I told you not to interfere Seiya, make like a tree and bud out of my business!" Serena snapped as she took her things and ran. She didn't even bother looking where she was going; her feet knew the way to Mamoru's apartment by heart.

A small red headed girl sat outside of the apartment, she looked like she had fallen asleep Serena picked the small girl up and held her to her chest the sudden warmth woke the small child up.

"Chibi Chibi?" The small child said.

"I am sorry, I haven't taken care of you in some time, I'll be better I promise." Serena said holding the child tightly as she unlocked the apartment and let herself in.

"Chibi-Chibi friends?" the small girl looked behind Serena and sighed when she saw no one else.

"No, I let them go." Serena sighed as she closed the door behind her leaving the two of them alone in the room. "Don't worry, I am done crying now. I have to be strong because I now know that I have no one to fall back on."

"Lonely?" The small girl tugged lightly at the base of Serena's hair. Serena smiled as she picked the little girl up and cradled her in her arms.

"No, surprisingly I understand what I had to do, and I did it. I will miss them but their memories won't leave me to be so lonely." Strangely Serena felt her strength grining as the small child laughed in her arms. "Let's get out of this depressing place and get some ice cream."

"Chibi-Chibi!" The small girl laughed.


	4. after math

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: okay for those that have seen Sailor Stars will find this hysterical!

Lea-chan: I still owe you a knuckle sandwich.

Jeh-kun: (spoiler alert) When all the scouts die at the end of the show I told her that is why there is no more show, they all die for good. When they got to the end of the final episode where she is crying that she is all alone, I tried to make my get away.

Lea-chan: you're just lucky that your mom yelled at us for me chasing you.

Jeh-kun: Yea, yea that's just because you are weak!

Lea-chan: You want some more marks to go with those nail marks on your arm?

Sky: and there they go again. (sigh)

Ann: My creator owns nothing.

AFTER MATH

"Chibi-Chibi why don't we go on the slide?" Serena asked as the small child climbed on the park's equipment.

"Chibi-Chibi!" She said excitedly climbing to the tallest of the slides while Serena stood at the bottom.

"Serena!" Serena caught Chibi-Chibi and held her in her arms as she knew that voice.

"I am sorry Chibi-Chibi but we must go somewhere else and play." Serena held the small child to her as she ran away, but was careful not to go too fast, this was her down fall because Seyia was able to catch her.

"Serena please wait!" He held her arm and pulled her to a stop. Serena looked down and held Chibi-Chibi closer to her.

"Fine but then I will tell you one of my secrets. This little girl in my arms is mine. Darien and mine, so will you please stop pursuing me. I have to take care of the restoration of my kingdom, saving the world and making sure my friends don't remember about their past lives as the sailor senshi. I have eight warriors and my beloved to wipe of their memories. Yes, I will be as cruel as to take away her father's memories of her and myself. I am freeing them. I don't care if you don't like it, it is my decisions as their princess." Serena said coldly.

"I – I- I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Seyia's eye twitched.

"My friends liked you and wanted to hang out with you more, so I played pretend. But I don't have to anymore." Serena started to walk away.

"Is it really better to be on your own than to be surrounded by those that love you?" Seyia called out as tears rolled down Serena's face.

"If it gives them the freedom that they deserve, then yes. I am strong enough on my own to protect this world, they can finally have what they always wanted, they can grow up and fall in love, have families and careers. Who am I to take that away from them? I know my place in this world but they don't understand that being part of my kingdom would mean that they would have to give up all that they dreamed of. I can't do that to them." Serena shook her head back and forth.

"But how does that make you feel?" Seyia placed his hand on Serena's shoulder but she just shrugged it away.

"It doesn't matter; one person in misery while nine others are free to live their lives is nothing. I don't belong on this earth, if I had never disobeyed my mother and stayed away from the earth none of this would have happened. Queen Barrel wouldn't have been a threat and I would have never seen my friends die, we would still be happy at the moon kingdom. But I was selfish immature girl so this is the price I must pay." Serena started to walk away. And then turned around and looked Seyia straight in the eye, and without hesitation said. "It is my atonement."

DD

"Hey girls the usual booth?" Elizabeth smiled as she greeted the girls.

"Yea, how did you guess?" Rei laughed.

"Where is Serena?" She looked behind them to see if she was following them.

"That slut? Why would we hang out with her?" Mina said taken a back as they took a seat.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked shocked at how anyone could Serena that.

"You don't know do you?" Lita asked and Elizabeth shook her head in misunderstanding and taking a seat.

"What happened did you guys have a fight?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know why anyone would talk to that slut. She is such a temptress. She has a boyfriend in America and Lita saw her outside of a gentlemen's club wearing a bunny suit!" Mina said giggling.

"She is so scandals I bet that little girl that is always following her around is actually her child!" Amy said partly angry at Serena's irresponsibility. Little did they know Serena was in the booth next to them, Chibi-Chibi chowing down on an ice cream in total bliss and Serena retching her hands in her lap.

"On top of that she has bewitched Seyia into liking her!" Mina said pounding her fist on the table top.

"That is unforgiveable!" Lita and Rei said in outrage.

Serena couldn't take it anymore so she stood up and Chibi-Chibi followed her as she paid at the register. She left without a word and the other's burst into a fit of laughter while Elizabeth went back to work wondering what could have happened and if Serena was lying to Darien and actually doing anything that was rumored about her.

DD

"Hey Addy?" Elizabeth said abrubly as the two siblings were quietly eating dinner together.

"Yea Lizzie?" He looked up from his plate.

"Have you heard anything from Darien?" She asked moving the food around plate.

"Now that you mention it, no." He bit down on his fork and concentrated on when the last time they talked was.

"But I haven't tried to contact him, he must be so busy to haven't called." He sipped his drink and sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well her friends were saying some pretty nasty things about her. And I was wondering was it because he left or was their friendship so weak that it snapped like a twig and now Serena is all alone. I just have so many questions and I don't know if I should ask them." She sighed.

"Maybe they just got in a fight and you know Serena she will be okay, she is such a goofy kid that she will get over it." Andrew laughed.

"I hope so." Elizabeth sighed.

DD

"Chibi-Chibi do you think I did the right thing?" Serena asked the toddler as they walked home, Chibi-Chibi holding onto her hair trestles as they walked.

"righ?" The little girl smiled.

"As long as I think that, then I know that I can get through this." Serena wiped the tear that was falling from her eye.

"Are you okay?" Amara asked the random crying stranger.

"Ama- I mean I am fine, just allergies." Serena bent down and picked up Chibi-Chibi.

"What a cute little girl." Michelle said as Chibi-Chibi grabbed her finger and waved it up and down and laughed.

"I'm sorry she is such a curious little girl." Serena smiled.

"We have to go, but I don't want to find you crying alone if you have such a cute little daughter with you again, you might make her sad." Amara laughed as Serena nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness." She bowed.

"Sure thing princess." Michelle smiled but her eyes went hollow and her hand flew to her forehead. "I am sorry I just got really dizzy, what were we talking about?"

"You had to be going."Serena prompted as she gulped. "And so do I, nice talking to you." She ran away closing her eyes shut as tight as she could, hoping it would rid her of the images of their friendship.

"This is harder than I thought." Serena sighed as Chibi-Chibi tugged on her hair.

DD

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_This is harder than I thought. I took their memories and they think of me as a whore, because I made them think that so that they would stay away. But hearing those dirty words from my friends almost shatters my heart into a thousand pieces. Am I truly that cruel?_

_I forgot all about Chibi-Chibi. Is she really our daughter and how did Reni see us if I had set you free of you memories? Was I too weak and selfish to keep you to myself? Or did you find out on your own? Did love provable where my relief of duty couldn't? Was our love that strong? If it was then how come I can't tell if you are ignoring me or in danger, that possible took your life._

_I am so confused I wish there was some way that I could find out what I really want out of this, am I being selfish and trying to prove that I can fight on my own, that I do indeed have a back bone, or am I setting myself up for suicide? I have so many questions but no answers. Could you at least answer the one of weather you are okay or not?_

_Forever your lover_

_Usa-ko_

***updated 11/1/2008***

Jeh-kun: still neglecting my paper.


	5. memory waver

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: How many people can say that they went to a manual labor job in gogo boots and a micro minni?

Lea-chan: A hooker?

Jeh-kun: So you are saying your best friend is a street walker? I thought you had higher morals than that.

Lea-chan: and I want you to get taught a lesson on why you shouldn't act the way you do.

Jeh-kun: you might as well wait for me to admit this isn't min

Lea-chan: but that would be like waiting for Santa Claus.

Jeh-kun: my point.

MEMORY WEAVER

The inner senshi were all hanging out in the tenth district shopping area. When unsuspecting a demon popped out foaming spiting from its mouth. They screeched and ran down the alley way. Lita through her hand in the air and then froze to see that the other's had made the same action.

"Why did we just do that?" Mina asked pulling her hand to examine it.

"I don't know." Rei said looking at her shaking hands.

"I feel like we should be fighting and not hiding." Amy said meekly covering her mouth as the worlds tumbled from her lips.

"I know what you mean." Lita laughed, "But then again I like to fight and you don't have the build for it."

"I AM THE PRETTY SAILOR SOILDER SAILOR MOON! AND I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" Serena called in her cosmic sailor moon assemble. Chibi-Chibi clung to her leg, cowering in fear. Serena crouched down and whispered to the small child who ran into the alley way where the girls were hiding. Instinctively Mina picked up the little girl as they watched.

"SO IT IS BRING YOUR CHILD TO WORK DAY IS IT?" The demon welder Sailor Aquamarine (I'm making it up as I go along) shouted with an icy laugh.

"YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL OUT OF THIS!" Serena screamed. "COSMIC SHOCK!" an electric blue lightening shot out of her hands and destroyed the demon. (yes those are real powers)

"SO I SEE YOU GAVE UP ON YOUR SOAP BOX OF SAVING THE WORLD!" Sailor Aquamarine laughed.

"I BELIEVE THAT FIGHTING WILL SOLVE NOTHING BUT IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO RETIRE MY GUARD! WE WERE HAPPY BEING JUST NORMAL GIRLS BUT IT SEEMS ALL THIS EVIL IN THIS WORLD WONT LET US LIVE OUR NORMAL LIVES!" Serena screamed in desperation and each of the girls felt her pain, thinking that she was wrong to think that way; they like fighting it gave them something to be special.

"AW SO NOW YOU FIGHT ALL ALONE? ARE YOU SO COCKY TO BELIVE YOU ARE STONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT MY MASTER? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" She let out her cold icy laugh.

"I DON'T! BUT I KNOW THAT I HAVE ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU OUT AND YOUR MASTER! BUT I WONT HAVE MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER! I AM NOT DELUSIONAL ENOUGH TO MISUNDERSTAND THAT!" Usagi called out in desperation. "I HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO FIGHT ALTHOUGH I HATE TO DO SO!"

"HAHHAHHAHHHAHHHAAAAHHAA, YOU ARE SO WEAK AND YET DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WILL BE SO WILLING TO KILL WHEN YOU HAVE NO BACK BONE?"

"She has too kind of a heart to fight." Rei said, and then looked at the others who were nodding in agreement not really knowing why.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Serena screamed. "MOON ABLIVERATION!" flames surrounded by the Venus love chain shot out and wrapped itself around Sailor Aquamarine, she struggled but it only dug into her skin and crushed her. Sailor Aquamarine writhed in pain as Serena closed her eyes and yanked on her end of the chain turning Sailor Aquamarine turned into a puff of smoke.(See that she has more than one attack! Most of her new attacks are combinations of the attacks that the senshi had.)

Serena fell to her knees looking at her shaking hands. "It never gets easy." She said as she hugged herself.

"Chibi-Chibi!" The small girl pulled on the end of Rei's hair so that she was pulled into the flickering street light.

"Wow, it really is you?" She said star stuck. Serena gasped in shock of seeing the other girls spill out of the safety of the grimy alley.

"Did you watch over her for me?" Serena said as she picked up Chibi-Chibi and hugged her close to herself.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is the girl's father?" Mina asked out of curiosity.

"He has is no longer a part of our lives." Serena looked down it was part true, because as soon as Darien would return then she would wipe his memory of his past fighting. Leaving him with a bright future without her.

"That's so sad." Lita said looking about ready to cry.

"And what of all the other sailor scouts that you fight with? What became of them?" Sailor Star Maker asked causing Serena to turn around as fear took over her features.

"I am sorry but I don't answer questions to the public." Serena bowed her head thinking she might be able to do a single teleport.

"Tell me why you did it!" Sailor Star Fighter demanded.

"I TOLD YOU MY REASSONS!" Serena said clutching Chibi-Chibi to her body. The small girl looked scared adapting to Serena's mood.

"IT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS!" Sailor Star Maker hollered.

"I GAVE THEM THE LIFE THEY DESERVE!" Serena rationed in desperation wanting to believe her own lie.

"What did you do to your guards?" Lita asked innocently.

"You're looking at them." Fighter said pointing to the girls.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE! YOU ARE HERE ON MY PLANET OUT OF MY KINDNESS!" Serena said fiercely. "YOU WILL SAY NOT A WORD MORE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE EXCILED WITH OUT YOUR LIVES!" The sailor stars stopped and started as Serena's hair flew around her in electric wisps.

"MAGIC ILLUSION." Her voice echoed in the night and a green light flashed in each of the four girl's eyes, they fell on the ground from where they were standing. Serena de-transformed and put Chibi-Chibi on the ground. She picked up each girl and placed them on the bench so they all sat together as if they had sat down for a spell. The sailor stars watched not knowing to make of how gently she carried them.

"I am stronger than I am given credit for." Serena said adjusting each of the girl's uniforms and skirts. "I don't like to fight but this won't be the first time that I had to fight without them. I have saved the world about nine times now, from the big bad guy. Each time they had all fallen and it was just me, or they barely held on attempting to assist, but mainly I was left alone to fight. So you don't have to doubt my abilities. I know they want to fight alongside me and this is my selfish wish to give them their freedom. Something I have wanted for lifetimes." Serena sighed as she straightened herself up and picked up her Chibi-Chibi.

"Plus I am not alone; I have my Chibi-Chibi." She smiled as she held the little girl who yawned and nuzzled her head into Serena's chest. "Please stop pressing for answers. I have given you enough information. Please go along with those memories that I gave them, tonight they will think they saw me going off with an old sleazy man."

"You really want that attached to your name?" Taki asked in shock.

"It is a small price to pay." She looked down at the now sleeping Chibi-Chibi. "I'm not living at home anymore and I am changing my class. I can't risk messing this up for them." Serena turned around and then disappeared as she used her teleportation skills to land herself on the rooftops above.

"Do you think our princess would ever take away our memories?" Yeten asked meekly.

"No, she is strong but she could never suffer through the loneliness of watching us go by with our lives without her." Taki reasoned.

"Serena." Seyia looked at the now empty spot where she was standing.

"Seriously must you fall or a mental case? She might try and take our memories, then we can never find our princess." Taki stated the obvious but it hit Seyia like a brick in the …

"Yea, we are guest on this planet so you must remember that, we have a mission to fill so don't get attached. We will leave to restore our own kingdom when we can." Yeten said as they started to walk away.

"But how can she just turn her back on her friends? They need her as much as she needs them! I just can't get how such a kind hearted girl could do that?" He looked at them in desperation as silent tears fell down Serena's face.

"Because deep down she believes that she needs to be hated to have a reason to fight." Yeten said and Seyia followed them home obediently as rain started to fall from the sky.

DD

"Mama, I'm home." Serena called at the door, she was drenched and had wrapped Chibi-Chibi in her jacket so that she wouldn't get wet.

"Oh, dear you look like a wet dog!" Her mother exclaimed. Serena handed her the dry Chibi-Chibi as she took off her own soaked shoes after placing the small girl's shoes on the rack.

"Yea it started to rain and I didn't want her to get wet. Careful she fell asleep on my way home." She said taking the small girl in her arms. "I am going to take her to bed, I'm not hungry." Serena headed up the stairs.

"Serena, are you okay? You look like you have been crying, I heard about your boyfriend going overseas. Why didn't you tell me?" Her mother looked at her concerned.

"Mama, I didn't want to worry you." Serena smiled. "I'm sorry I disappeared for a while. That must have been hell coming up with a good excuse to win dad over." She chuckled as Chibi-Chibi stirred in arms. "I am going to put her to bed and change into something dry. We can talk more later, dad goes to bed in an hour, how about then?" Serena smiled at her mother.

"That will be fine." She beamed at her.

DD

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_I forgot while I was cutting my ties that I still have yet another to sever. My family._

_You of all people know how lonely it is to have no family or friends, but now it is my turn to feel that pain. I will take their memories of my age; I couldn't get rid of them forever. After all they have put up with me at my worst and loved me at my best times. How do I just push that aside?_

_Listen to me, I am such a hypocrite. My friends were the same; they took my abuse and loved me just the same. Now look what I have done to them?_

_NO! I can't think that way! I gave them the lives that they desired. As selfish as I am, I can't take that away from them. But when I heard the three lights talk about if their princess had taken their memories then their princess had turned her back to them. Maybe I have turned my back, but it's for the better good._

_Right?_

_Usa-ko._

DD

"Mama?" Serena whispered in a hiss.

"I'm in the living room." Her mother whispered back.

"Serena I am not going to beat around the bush, I want to know every hairy detail about what is going on." Her mother said, Serena sighed. She figured she'd have to erase another thing from her mother's memory, but indulge in the moment hoping that she would accept her.

"Mama, please don't hate me for lying to you for three years. I have been such a bad daughter. Although I have told you, but you thought I was just mouthing off. There is truth in it." Serena twisted her hands in the base of her night shirt.

"What are you talking about dearest?" She looked concerned and place her hand over Serena's she looked into her mother's eyes and almost cried, but she had to be strong.

"I guess the best way is to just spit it out. Simple I am sailor moon, princess of the moon kingdom." Serena looked away as her mother smiled. "What are you not shocked Mama?"

"No, I'm not. You don't think that after three years I haven't made the connection. Those meatballs are your signature; you disappeared the same time she appeared. Your friends are the other scouts. When you get to be as old as I am, you get to learn how to pick up on things. Otherwise you wouldn't have been granted the freedom that you pose." Her mother laughed as Serena sat in shock.

"But – how-" Serena sat stunned, she thought that she had to erase memories of a confession, but she was the one the explaining had to be done for.

"I know a great more than you give me credit." She laughed slyly.

"How much?" Serena gulped.

"Let's see; I know that Luna can talk and that she is your watcher, Darien a.k.a. the boyfriend that we don't know about" Her mother did in the air quote marks over 'we don't know' and winked. She went back to ticking off what she knew on her fingers in an off air stair. "Rini is your daughter from the future and is Sailor Mini Moon, Darien her future father is Tuxedo mask, oh and that you will be Neo-queen serenity." She said proud of herself as Serena slumped against the coach.

"Then do you know what I am going to do next?" Serena asked as her mother shook her head.

"But you don't have to." She sighed. "I know that Darien went abroad to study and hasn't contact you, that you are going to move into his empty apartment and you are going to distort my memories so that I believe you are in college." She looked away.

"Mama how do you know all this?"

"I also know that you took away the memories of your friends and that Chibi-Chibi is your daughter." She continued. "How alone you must feel to have done all that self-sacrificing and still be able to stand." Her mother held her hands and forced her to look into her eyes and the fierce blue eyes that were mirrored in her own made her feel like she was drowning.

"You don't have to do this alone." Her eyes pierced her soul and opened the deepest of scars.

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm not as dense as I pretend to be. I'm not like the Disney channel parents that are totally obliviously to their children's going abouts." She laughed.

"So do I have to take away these memories or will you let me go willingly." Serena looked pleadingly not wanting to take her mother's memories.

"I'll explain it to your father; we will send you money for what you need on the condition that you come to dinner on Sunday night so that we can know that we you are doing okay." Her mom smiled at her. "I think that is only fair."

"I think I can do that." She smiled.

"Just remember that you may think that I don't understand, but I do. Granted I never had to kill anything bigger than a spider, but that's just because I grew up normal." She laughed and Serena laughed with her, finding that the weight in her chest had lightened by half of what was weighing her down.

"I guess I have to get to bed." Serena yawned.

"Yes, you have an early day." Her mother smiled. "And tomorrow you are going to save the world for the tenth time. I wonder how many more times you will have to save the world?" Her mom asked no one in particular.

"Hopefully this is the last time; my enime is another sailor scout so that means that they do have good in their heart. Maybe I can heal them and I won't have to have any more bloodshed on my hands." Serena held out her hands that started to shake, her mother held her hands so that they were steady.

"Serena I want to look me in the eyes." She said seriously as she obeyed.

"What is wrong Mama?" Serena asked as puzzled as small child being yelled at for eating their veggies.

"You are doing the right thing."

"Thank you Mama." Serena smiled after hearing the words she needed so desperately to hear.

***updated 11/1/2008***

Jeh-kun: I made an outline for my paper does that count?


	6. prepare for battle

Discliamer:

Lea-chan: Why were they talking about eating cheese cake when they were supposed to be saving the world?

Jeh-kun: Well wouldn't you? Cheese cake is one of the things this earth is worth saving for.

Lea-chan: Only you would agree with that, (Sight)

Ann, Sky + Jeh-kun: TO SAVING THE WORLD AND EATING CHEESE CAKE!

Lea-chan: why do I even bother?

PREPARE FOR BATTLE

Serena rolled out of her own bed letting her knees hit the floor. It was two hours earlier than she normally woke. She headed to the bathroom and took out her meatballs. "Good bye." She said to her reflection. She brushed out her hair and then took out a curling iron. She curled each piece of hair and then pinned it up so that her hair looked like it barely reached her shoulders. She wondered if her mother made the connection if anyone else made the same connection. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize the girl looking back at her.

_One more day and then I will rid myself of this class and sever all ties. I just want to pretend that we were friends for one more night._ Serena coached herself as she stood in front of the gates of the school. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes as she swallowed hard on the rock that was in her throat.

"I wonder what her reasons for being such a bad girl are?" Amy asked the other girls as they saw Serena struggling to walk into the school.

"I don't know, do you think she has a bad family?" Lita asked.

"That's not it. Her mom is a total sweet heart and she has a good home." Molly said abruptly looking at Serena in concern.

"Um, who are you?" Mina asked.

"We used to be her friend like you guys were. But it seems that she has written you guys off as well. She is such a kind hearted girl but in the end she looks out for just number one." Martin said. (Yes I am bringing EVERY character back)

"Hey, we should follow her after school toady and find out what she is all about? I haven't seen her since junior high and we're almost in our second year of high school." Molly said in a high pitch nazeled voice.

"Sounds good!" The others smiled as Serena picked up her feet making them seem as if they were made of led eyes closed as she headed into the school.

DD

"Molly said we used to be friends with her, but anytime I try and remember I get such a head-ach." Mina stated absent mindedly brushing her forehead.

"But you don't have that big of a brain to begin with." Lita teased.

"Yea, thanks." Mina laughed. Their laughter spread like a virus as Serena watched them have a good time. She got up she couldn't take it. She went outside to sit under the tree that they used to eat lunch together with. But today she didn't feel like eating. She placed her hands on her ribs and counted each one, with all the fighting in the past week and all the lack of food for the past several months she was a boney twig.

DD

"I get a migraine and forget what I was thinking about any time I even think about Serena or the other Senshi that seem to have disappeared. I wonder why?" Ami bit on the tip of her thumb as she concentrated, then held her head in her hands as it shot with pain. "I don't understand." She cried.

"Is she okay?" Taki asked the girls who were all hovering over Amy.

"We were talking about Serena and Molly told us that we used to be friends but anytime any of us try to remember then we get a sharp head-ache." Mina said worried, but then grabbed her head in pain. Yenta walked away leaving the same way that Serena had.

"Forget about that meat ball head." Seiya said in annoyance. "She isn't worthy of remembering."

"What happened with you, I thought you were head over heels for her?" Lita said in fear of his dark aura.

"I got a reality check." Seyia turned around and pouted. "I thought she had a kind heart, but I found out that she is really cruel."

"Oh Seyia." Mina said placing his hand on his elbow, he shrugged her off.

DD

"So you made it so they would suffer if they tried to remember what they were and who you are didn't you?" Yaten stated as he came out from behind the tree.

"Yes, I did." Serena sighed. "I want them to have a normal life without me. I didn't take their memories for good; they are only sleeping deep in their minds. That way if I realize that I am in too deep, I can get their memories out so that they can remember. I hope I never have to go that far." Serena looked away in shame.

"That seems noble but are you too farsighted to see the aftereffects?" He demanded.

"No, I for-saw them remembering me, but they won't see me anymore after today." Serena got up and walked away. "In my mind I wanted one last chance for them to remember me, to break past my spell and beg to let them fight. But I would be devastated if I took away their freedom, again." She squeezed her eyes closed and tried not to cry. "I am the worst." She hugged her knees to her body.

"I know Seyia has been pressing you why, but we have a princess that we have to find and we wonder if she would ever do the same thing to us. We love her and want to help her, but all we know is that she is on this planet. That is why we sing so much, we sing of our love to her, hoping she will see us and we can go back to protecting her." He knelt down as she bit back her tears.

"What if she is hiding because she couldn't erase your memories and wants the best for you?" Serena said looking into his eyes.

"We don't care about fighting. Taking a life means nothing to us-"

"THAT ISNT WHAT SHE IS CONCERNED ABOUT! THERE HAS BEEN ENOUGH BLOOD SHED AND TOO MANY HANDS SOILED IN BLOOD!" Serena cut him off. "LIKE I SAID IT WAS MY SELFISH ACTIONS AND THAT IS WHY I HAVE TO DO WHAT I HAVE!!" Serena screamed causing those nearby to stare. She ran away from him as others watched not knowing what had happened.

DD

THE CHASE BEGINS

DD

_Serena went to her parent's house where she picked Chibi-Chibi up and then headed to Darien's apartment, unbeknown to the girls that were all following her, and Melvin. (does he even count as a guy?) _

"Who's the kid?" Molly voiced her curiosity, but her question was soon answered.

"_Did you have fun with Grandma?" Serena asked the small child that was holding onto the trail of her hair that had made its way loss and laughed. "That's good, how about some ice cream before we go back to Darien's place?" _

"Serena wanting ice cream sounds about right." Melvin stated.

"But that proves that is her kid." Amy said pounding her fist in her hands. "I knew she got poor grades but to be so stupid at her age, that child looks like she is at least two so that would have mean she had her child her third year of junior high!" Amy said out raged.

"I know she was rash, but I don't remember her having a kid?" Molly said thinking back.

"She probably hid it." Lita said annoyed.

"_Here you go Chibi-Chibi." Serena handed the small child an ice cream, not getting one for herself._

"_Yours?" The small girl tilted in question._

"_No, Mama doesn't like sweets." Serena sighed._

"_Sweets." The small girl shoved her ice cream closer to Serena who smiled and patted the girl's head._

"_You go ahead sweety. Mama will have something to eat later, she isn't hungry right now." Serena smiled as the little girl gave up and started to stuff her face with the chocolate ice cream cone._

"Serena doesn't seem like the type to turn food down." Lita said and then put her hand to her lips not realizing what she said.

"Yea, she seems like such a meatball head. But what happened to her hair?" Rei said as she joined the others.

"She changed it; I wonder how she keeps it so long?" Amy said feeling the end of her short hair."

"I never figured that out, it has been long since she was little and she used to cut it all the time but it would grow back like a weed and eventually she gave up." Molly said.

"_Oh, Chibi-Chibi dear you have chocolate all over your face." Serena smiled. "You know Rei used to always yell at how messy I ate, she said the Darien would soon fall out of love with me if I was still such a slob." Serena laughed to herself. "But centuries of being together and our love hasn't wavered. He broke up with me a while ago, when your sister visited from the future to save the future. I was so depressed and I could barely stand it, then like now I hid it, but somehow my friends always find out the truth." Serena whipped the small girls face and picked her up in her arms and gave her a hug._

"_I hope one day you will find friends that will love you for you, and worry about you when you are upset and know when you are okay. I hope you never have to leave the one you love to give them a chance at their own life." Serena sighed as she put down the little girl. "And most importantly I hope that you don't have to take the memories of your friends so that they can live their dreams." _

"_Lonely?" Chibi-Chibi placed her head on Serena's lap._

"_I'm not lonely, I have you." She stoked the small girl's hair._

"She is obviously mentally unstable." Melvin said "Don't you agree?" He turned around to see Rei, Mina, Lita and Amy clutching their heads as they cried out in agony.

"Girls what is wrong?" Molly asked as _Serena jumped up at the sound of screaming, without even thinking about who might be watching she slid behind a tree and transformed. _

"_Chibi-Chibi I want you to go find a place that is safe and hide." Serena said urgently._

"No way, Serena is Sailor Moon?" Molly fainted in shock. Serena jumped in front of the bush where the other's were hiding.

"Oh, my." Serena said looking at the girls on their knees in agony.

"Serena why didn't you tell us?" Melvin said as he held Molly's hand, placing his hand on her face trying to see if she was okay.

"People that I have never met before are you okay?" Sailor Moon said as they all regained themselves.

"Sailor Moon?" Rei asked as she reached out a hand to touché the trail of hair from her meatballs, her hair had adjusted its self when she had transformed.

"COSMIC ERASE." Serena said and a green light shot from her hand as all of their minds erased the days event of following her.

"Chibi-Chibi it is safe now." Serena called out as she changed back to just a normal girl.

"Give them back their memories." Taki said holding onto Chibi-Chibi.

"You have no right to take them." Seyia said as him and Yenta came from behind Taki.

"Give me back my daughter!" Serena said gritting her teeth.

"Not till you return the memories of your friends." Yenta demanded.

"I will banish you to the farthest reaches of the milky way if you do not hand over my daughter this instant. Good luck finding your princess from there!" Serena said fiercely as Taki placed Chibi-Chibi down. Chibi-Chibi ran to Serena and held onto her leg. "You will leave my presence and never bother me again. I will rid my planet of this current villain and then you will have a week to find your princess that is all the time I will give you." Serena picked up Chibi-Chibi who pulled at her loss hair that made the rest cascade down her back in all of its curled flow down like an unsettled strem, making her look fierce with beauty.

"Understood." They said as they left and Serena clutched Chibi-Chibi to her body and started to run, she ran to the dock where Rini had gone back to the future from. She clutched Chibi-Chibi and started to cry.

***updated 11/1/2008***

Jeh-kun: I will post the bits I fixed…then sleep then work on my paper. It is 2:36…so isn't it 11/2/2008? Too tired to care. I will work on the next chapter when I have a chance, so please bare with me.


	7. hurtful past

Disclaimer:

Jeh-Kun: HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE SO ABSOLUTLYE CUTE AND INNOCENT? IT ABSOLUTLY BAFFELS ME!

Chibi-Chibi: Chibi-Chibi? (Tilts head in question and absolute cuteness)

Jeh-kun: HOW CAN YOU NOT REALIZE THAT THE AMERICAN SOCIETY IS ON THE EDGE OF A CLIFT, THE TRIGER TO OUR HEADS AND HELL ON THE OTHER END WHILE WE ACT LIKE IDIOTS?

Chibi-Chibi: Chibi-Chibi? (Divine cuteness attack)

Jeh-kun: PEOPLE SLEEP ON THE STREETS! THEY DIE WHERE THEY LAY! DRIVE BYS HAPPEN EVERDAY! MOTHERS NEVER GET TO KISS THEIR SONS GOOD BYE AS THEY GO TO FIGHT FOR THE PRIDE OF THIER NATION! **MY SISTER SINGS OFF TUNE!**

Chibi-Chibi: Chibi-Chibi? (The small girl put her finger in her mouth and smiled)

Jeh-kun: HOW DOES NONE OF THIS PHASE YOU?

Chibi-Chibi: Chibi-Chibi? (Starts to cry)

Lea-chan: HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH MEAN THINGS TO SUCH A SMALL CHILD? (Picks up crying child who only wails louder)

Usagi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?

Jeh-kun: oh begonia beans.

HURTFUL PAST

Serena had fallen asleep at Darien's apartment that she had now claimed as her own, she pushed his clothing into the closet like when she had first started 'sleeping over' and needed to have clothing for her and Rini so they wouldn't have to sneak into her place at some ungodly hour. The clothing that Rini had borrowed Serena had tailored the rest of what her mother didn't fix to fit Chibi-Chibi. Who due to the lack of more than one bed, shared with Serena. She was alone in a sea full of people but now she was realized that she wasn't stranded by herself and that her life was full of responsibilities.

Chibi-Chibi slept like nothing was wrong and that all was right in the world, as far as she was concerned it was. Serena smiled as she pushed the bangs of the small sleeping two year old girl, she had just been toilet trained and didn't have a care in the world. Serena battled with sleep, but the battle was a loss cause.

_Serena was running in a barren waist land no shoes on just her high school uniform that was meant for the summer. Her breath was shallow and her heart pounded in her chest as she fought with all that she had to keep moving. She was running away from something, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was then her foot was grabbed and her body was dragged across the jagged ice and she twisted her body to see what had attacked her._

_It was herself; she was the one what was attacking herself. She struggled to get free but fascinated and unable to break her gaze the face shifted to that of Rei's._

"_I told everyone that you couldn't handle being leader, they wouldn't believe me. Now they won't ever unless we get back our memories, which by staring at you is all it takes! God you can't even do a simple memory wipe charm! You are useless!" Rei scrutinized, as her features switched to Lita's_

"_I was the only one to stick up for you! I said you were kind enough and wouldn't do anything to hurt us, I guess your selfishness has proved us all wrong! I can't believe you!" Lita looked away in disgust as Amy peered down at her with crystal blue eyes of hate._

"_I was the smartest; I should have seen how you betrayed us. You were lazy, selfish, and weak and I don't know why I ever let you drag me down in my studies by hanging out with you!" Amy said as silent tears ran down Serena's face, she didn't fight back because all they said was true._

"_Why did you do it?" Mina's face was not accusing her or blaming her, just merely trying to understand. "As the leader of the sailor scouts I know how hard power is to control. You know me better than anyone else; I would never shout false accusations. So tell me, why did you do it?" Mina said placing her hand on Serena's face._

"_Please believe me I did this to give you all a better life." Serena cried out in agony as her heart seemed to rip open._

"_I don't believe you!" Mina said as she spat on her. The next thing that Serena knew she was spinning around looking at the four angry faces of her friends. _

"_YOU LIED! YOU DID THIS FOR YOUR SELF! ALL BECAUSE DARIEN IS DEAD!" they chanted,_

"_NO, HE CANT BE DEAD!" Serena pleaded to them. _

"_YOU LIED! YOU DID THIS FOR YOUR SELF! ALL BECAUSE DARIEN IS DEAD!" they chanted again._

"_PLEASE DON'T SAY THIS!" Serena clutched her head as she cried out._

"_YOU LIED! YOU DID THIS FOR YOUR SELF! ALL BECAUSE DARIEN IS DEAD!" they chanted as the spinning stopped and they parted to each side leaving a clear path to where Darien was smiling, he turned around and jumped into a whole behind him._

"_HE DIED BECAUSE YOU PUSHED HIM AWAY!" they chanted as she ran the endless path till she was at the mouth of the whole. She looked across the whole to see a tombstone with the date they first started going out as the marker of his death._

"_YOU WERE THE ONE TO KILL HIM!" the scouts chanted._

"_I'M SORRY! PLEASE I AM SORRY!" Serena hugged herself and cried._

"_I need you, will you throw me away too?" Chibi-Chibi said making Serna wake up._

Serena blinked to through acid tears to see the small child placing a rag on Serena's forehead. Serena held onto the small child and cried till morning, it wasn't long for the small child to fall asleep but Serena never did.

Serena sat at the desk that she had watched Darien study from when he had school work to do, she would just lay in his bed with nothing on beconing him to bed, she would always win. She held her head in her hands as she looked over at the sleeping Chibi-Chibi. The knowlege of the final battle was at hand and yet the small child knew nothing. She pulled out a pen and wrote the last letter that she would ever let her pen scratch out. She had to say good bye, tourtuing herself for the past nine months was too much, she needed to let go.

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_"Parting is such sweet sarrow."_ _An English Poet had once wrote these worlds, world renown Shakespear had never known that these are the only worlds that I can think of as I sit here at your desk, this is the last letter I will ever right to you...I can't keep torturing myself like this._

_If I said never leave me_

_Would you push me away and say don't be so needy_

_Or pull me closer in your warm embrace?_

_If I cry for no reason_

_Would you walk away and let me get it out_

_Or try and talk about it?_

_If I danced in the middle of the street_

_Would you pull me away from the speeding truck_

_Or let me get hit?_

_As I lie there cold on the ground_

_Would you hold me?_

_Or would I die knowing you were never around?_

_When you finally pass_

_Would you try and find me_

_Or never realize what we had?_

_I will forever love you_

_Usa-ko._

DD

The scouts were all sleeping over at Rei's temple when they were all awoken by a bright figure in golden armor.

"I am sorry the temple is closed!" Rei said rudely as she looked at the clock to see that it was four in the morning.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH?" the voice echoed loud enough that it seemed like the whole town could hear her, but it wasn't like being at a concert where your head would ring, just loud.

"What do you mean?" Amy said feeling braver than you ought to.

"YOU ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS THAT WENT MISSING!" the voice stepped forward and the sight of Sailor Galaxia had appeared before them, they all instantly went to reach for their heads but Galaxia waved her hand in the air and they were able to think clearly.

"YOUR LEADER TOOK YOUR MEMORIES!"

"NO SERENA WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Mina cried as the truth was inevitable.

"BUT SHE DID YOU CAN FEEL IT!" Galaxia's voice echoed.

"What do you want with us then?" Lita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"RESTITUTION."


	8. the battle begins

Lea-chan: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Jeh-kun: what do you mean (attemps Chibi-Chibi's dinvine cuteness attack)

Lea-chan: THAT DOESN'T WORK WHEN YOU POSTED AND RE-POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER 5 TIMES!

Jeh-kun: I wasn't satisfied with it.

Lea-chan: For those who didn't notice please go back and re-read the last chapter…otherwise you will be lost.

Jeh-kun: (attempts smile)

Lea-chan: please don't scare the children.

THE BATTLE BEGINS

A screen had opened in the sky as passer bys stopped and gawked. Serena was headed for her last day of school and stood in front of the school gates, Chibi-Chibi had followed her and stood clutching her shin as Serena was forced to look up and see that Sailor Galaxia was smiling slightly.

"MY DEARESET PRINCESS OF THE MOON YOU WERE SO NOBLE TO MAKE MY JOB TOO EASY!! IT IS ALMOST LIKE YOU DID IT FOR ME!" Sailor Galaxia's voice echoed throughout the town making the people run in fear leaving four figures standing in front of the tenth's districts high school.

"No." Serena gasped as the screen showed each of the sailor scouts with hollowed eyes of hate, wearing golden bands on their wrist.

"THEY NOW FIGHT FOR ME!" She laughed hollowly.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TELL THEM THEY CAN NO LONGER FIGHT FOR THEIR PRINCESS!" Seyia hollered at Serena as she sunk to her knees, she wasn't crying, he sanity was too far gone to cry any more. She was laughing as if you told the joke of the century, because it was true irony.

_**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home  
**_

"IF YOU WANT THEM YOU MUST FIGHT THEM! COME TO ME AND IT WILL ALL BE OVER SOON! YOU'RE PRECIOUS WORLD WILL BELONG TO ME!!" Galaxia said to the crowd as the screen had dissipated.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yaten tugged at Serena's arm as he led her to the tv station. "WE MUST FIGHT!" He said running his free hand in his hair in absolute desperation.

"NO" Serena yanked her arm away from him and headed on alone. "THIS IS MY WORLD TO PROTECT AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFER." Serena threw her blood colored locket. "GRANT ME ONE LAST TRANSFORMATION! THE ONE THAT WILL TAKE MY LIFE!"

After transforming she saw the shocked looks on the star light's faces, she wouldn't let her look linger, she didn't need their pity. Then her eyes fell on Chibi-Chibi, she looked down at the worried Chibi-Chibi. "Don't worry; Mommy will only be gone for a little while." She kissed the small girl on the head and walked away.

_**  
Aahh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end  
**_

A whole was torn in the barrier as Serena entered it. The star lights tried to follow, but they only ended up getting shocked due to the electrical current. Chibi-Chibi had transformed and followed Serena. When she noticed the small girl's presence, she tried what she could to get the girl to turn around, but to her avail nothing worked.

"Chibi-Chibi GO HOME!" Serena said fiercely.

"She can't" Seyia said as in his scout form, "There is a barrier! Let us through and we can help!" He pleaded.

"No one is getting in the way of the cross fire!" Serena said coldly.

"Please you don't have to sacrifice yourself like this!" Yaten pleaded.

"My mind is made up." Serena said but Chibi-Chibi had placed her hand on the barrier and dissipated it so that the Sailor Star Lights could get through.

_**  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?  
**_

"You can't stop us, we too have a mission." Taki said as they followed her into the building, she made left and rights at a fast paste she knew where Glaxia was but she didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS I HAVE A GALAXIE TO RULE SO NO MORE GAMES!" Galaxia's voice boomed as the five figures were beamed to what looked like the moon palace with a red wash in the air and the marble pillars had yet to be carved with figures of the royal family.

"What have you done to our princess?" Seyia fiercely demanded through gritted teeth.

"I AM DONE WITH HER YOU MAY HAVE HER SHELL!" Galaxia laughed hollowly as she a body of a red haired mistress was flung at them, Yaten and Taki had caught her and gently lowered her.

"YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED NOW LEAVE!!" Serena said looking at the horror stricken faces of the star lights. "And please take my daughter away from harms way." Serena said as Taki had picked up Chibi-Chibi who began to cry. Serena rested her hand on the child's head and soothed her.

"Mama wouldn't be able to live with her self if you got hurt." Serena said as she turned to Galaxia. "LET THEM GO IT IS ME YOU WANT!" Serena said as Galaxia laughed and the other's fleed.

"FEELING SELF-SACRAFICAIL I SEE! FINE LET THE VERMIN RUN!" Galaxia bellowed.

"I KNOW YOU ONLY WANT ME AND MY SILVER CRYSTAL BUT DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD GET IT WITH OUT A FIGHT?" Serena scoffed. "I WILL NOT BOW BEFORE YOU!" Serena felt her knees weakly holding her body steady, she doubted her self, but it was time to take the riens of her mind.

_**  
I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?**_

Serena was zapped into the main chamber of the battle field there she saw all of her friends, their eyes were hollowed with hate and all the rage that their bodies could hold was aimed at her.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Urnas, Neptune, Pluto? You alive!" Serena could help being over joyed and held her fingers to her lips as she felt tears sting her eyes.

A black cape fluttered into view behind a column and Serena held her breath and shut her eyes in a silent prayer._****_

Aahh, the night is calling  
And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"  
Aahh, I am falling  
And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame  


"Darien?" Seren's voice wavered as Darien had walk into clear view, her whole body felt like it was on fire with relief. "Darien!" She exasperated in relief.

"Kill Sailor Moon and steal the Silver Imperial Crystal!" He ordered the others and like an ocean crashing the shore Serena felt washed away.

_**  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**_

Serena's eyes hollowed as she watched her oldest friends come up first, Mercury and Mars had evil glares as they said in unscented. "WE WILL GO FIRST!"

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSADY!"

"MARS FIRE SNIPER!"

Serena had yet to blink when the Sailor Cosmos were standing before us, chared and burnt on the ground.

"WHY? I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR I WILL FIGHT MY ONLY BATTLES!" Serena cried as the girls cried in agony of the full attack.

"Sailor Moon, if you take off their bracelets then you can return them to normal." Chibi-Chibi said as she tugged at Serena's skirt.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go?" Serena felt like a brick had hit her in the head at full force as she turned her back to the battle.

"You need to keep your heart pure, just remember that you love them." Chibi-Chibi said pulling on Serena's hand.

"I could never forget." Serena whispered as tears stung her eyes, that would not be willed to fall._****_

I'm comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober

"I'M NEXT!" Jupiter said sadistically. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Serena took the full blow of the impact as she held tight onto Chibi-Chibi to block her from harm. Her body skid across the floor and her whole left side that she had landed on had gone numb. Serena ignored her pain as she got up and faced her friends.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU! I DON'T WANT TO CALL YOU MY ENIME!" Serena pleaded.

"WE ARE NEWLY BORN SCOUTS!" Pluto said sadistically. "CHRONOS TYPHOON!"Pluto attacked her.

"WE NO LONGER ANSWER TO A LOSY PRINCESS LIKE YOU!" Uranas said feircly like she wanted to spit the words out for a long time. "I CALL UPON MY NEW POWERS!" She shoved her hand in the air and shouted. "GLACTIA SPACE TURBLANCE!"

"CHINI-CHIBI!" Serena saw the attack headed for the small child and closed her eyes not wanting to watch the blast.

The child's scream in agony never came._****_

Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Comin' down  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Spinnin' round  
Looking for myself.. Sober

Serena opened her eyes to see a bizarre sight. Seyia had lifted Chibi-Chibi into the air and landed next to her placing the child unscaved while his/her/it's! back was was scared from the fierce blast.

"You said to take your daughter from harm's way." Seyia smiled as he fell flat on his face.

"SEYIA! SEYIA! SPEAK TO ME, SEYIA!" Serena cried as she tried to wake him.

"Our duty is to protect our princess, but now that she is dead you have been so kind to let us stay for as long as you have. We shall protect you even if it will take our lives." Taki said coldly.

"NO I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT MY FRIENDS TO FIGHT ME AND FOR ANYONE ELSE TO DIE FOR ME! I AM NOT THAT GREAT!" Serena held her face in her hands as Taki and Yaten placed a hand on each shoulder.

"They aren't your friends anymore, princess." Yaten said as Serna let go of her eyes, she wasn't crying only hiding for the truth.

"BUT THEY ARE RIGHT THERE! THEY'RE ALIVE!" Serena shouted.

"No, princess. It's really them but they came back to life on Galacia's power to kill you. You must see past them."

_****_

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have hurt myself, cried,  
Never again  
Broken down in agony  
And just trying to find a friend  


"IT'S MY TURN!" Saturn said as she twirled her staff. "GALACIA GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Out of the end of her staff the lavender light shocked both of Yaten and Taki leaving Serna alone with Chibi-Chibi as the last survivors.

"Leave it to me." Chibi-Chibi twirled her own heart shaped staff and stood firm infront of Serena with out an ounce of fear, Serena rose to her knees empowered by the strength that Chibi-Chibi had, that she didn't poses.

"GLACIA VIOLENT TIDE!" Neptune called out as her waves smashed around them. The power was too much for the small child and she was knocked on her back side.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Serena stepped forward. "COSMIC SMASH!" Serena cried out at she held her hands out in the symbol of peace while two small beams shot from each end and ended up entwining so that they were smashed into two of the pillars smash into a thousand pieces.

"GARNET ORB!" "SILENT GLAVIE" "GALACTIA CANNON!" the three attacks smashed against each other and dissipated together and the blast took out chunks of each of the stairs.

"VENUS LOVE AND GALACTIA SHOCK!" Venus shouted as her chain worked it's way around Serena's waist. And each of the chains had dug into her sides and she could feel the acid marks dig into her sides she screamed out in agony when the attack hit her.

"COSMIC BLAST!" Serena screamed and a golden light emanated around her making all the scouts crash to the floor with large gashes. Darien stood unscaved at the top of the stairs.

"PLEASE DARIEN! HOW COULD YOU?" Serena followed him as he entered the castle following him. By following him he turned and she could see how cold and hollow his eyes were.

The girls rose slowly and in one fatile action they all attacked. "GALACTIA GALE!"

_**  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**_

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENGING! IF WE KILL EACH OTHER AND PROTECT THE EARTH THAT WE LOVE!?!" Chibi-Chibi called out in pain as she clutched her side and stood. "WHO IS GOING TO PROTECT THE GALAXY? WAKE UP AND SEE THAT IT CAN ALL END HERE!"

"SALIOR MOON HONEY MOON KISS!" Serena called out.

"IS THAT THE STRONGEST ATTACK THAT THE SAILOR CRYSTAL POSESS?" Venus said as she gathered the attack in her hands. "IT IS LIKE A SOFT AND GENTAL WIND!" she laughed.

"I CANT ATTACK THEM, I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH!" Serena gasped as she looked at her friends that stood before her.

"GALACIA PLANET ATTACK!" the scouts all attacked at once. Serena felt a tarring in her back as if a part of her was being dug out of her. Tears fell as she felt that she had lost everything. Darien stood over her and laughed, it sounded like the world was ending and crumbling into nothing.

"YOU LOST YOUR WINGS, HOW PATHETIC!" He kicked her in the side and then she felt the agony of her ribs crushing as her staff was crushed under his foot. The same staff that they created together.

_**  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?**_

"Kill her." Darien said harshly._****_

How do I feel this good sober?


	9. the determination of the galaxy

Lea-chan: I am not talking to you anymore.

Jeh-kun: why?

Lea-chan: how could you end it like that?

Jeh-kun: (gleaming smile)

THE DETERMINATION OF THE GALAXY

"_I CANT ATTACK THEM, I LOVE THEM TOO MUCH!" Serena gasped as she looked at her friends that stood before her._

"_GALACIA PLANET ATTACK!" the scouts all attacked at once. Serena felt a tarring in her back as if a part of her was being dug out of her. Tears fell as she felt that she had lost everything. Darien stood over her and laughed, it sounded like the world was ending and crumbling into nothing._

"_YOU LOST YOUR WINGS, HOW PATHETIC!" He kicked her in the side and then she felt the agony of her ribs crushing as her staff was crushed under his foot. The same staff that they created together._

"_Kill her." Darien said harshly._

_**Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da **_

Chibi-Chibi folded her hands and closed her eyes as Serena lay on broken on the ground. She prayed and believed in Serena, but she still needed to believe in herself.

'_It can't end like this.'_ Serena grunted as she moved herself to her knees.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER! THERAPY KISS!" Serena cried out as the bracelets were smashed into a thousand pieces as the scouts disappeared into streaks of agony as they screamed out only Darien stood before her as her tears started to fall. There sailor crystals stood gleaming in front of her and dissipated as well.

"No!" Serena whispered as a large Moravian star made its way to the end of the ruined hall that she stood in. A Sailor scout stood at the end of the hall in golden armor.

_****_

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
(da da da da-da)  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is....broken 

"HOW DID YOU LIKE MY PUPPETS?" Galicia said as her eyes peirced Serena's skin with hatered. "WELCOME TO THE CASTLE OF THE UNIVERSE'S MOST POWERFUL SAILOR SCOUT!" She declared.

"But this isn't my palace." Serena said with a laugh as she stepped forward.

"EVEN WOUNDED AND WITH OUT YOUR WINGS, YOU STILL SHINE WITH ANGER AND HATE TOWARDS ME!" Galicia laughed.

"My power doesn't shine because I hate. It's because I believe in the power of the sailor scouts." Serena said as she stood at the base of Galicia's thrown steps. "I believe in every body's crystals. The power that let me make it here. Everyone will be okay. I believe that we will live together, if not this life there is always the next." Serena said swallowing hard, she needed to believe what she said and she felt a new power flowing through her veins healing her wounds.

"Ha! YOU JUST KILLED YOU FRIENDS AND YOU DARE PETLE THAT BULL SHIT AT ME?" Galicia scoffed.

"I did what I had to." Serena said fiercely.

_****_

Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me 

"I BELIEVE THAT OUR FUTURE IS STILL HERE!" Serena said as her hair swirled around her.

"YOU THINK THAT YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE THERE WITH YOU?" Galicia laughed as Darien came out from behind her, He placed his hand on Galicia's cheek and kissed her passionately.

"DARIEN STOP!" Serena cried out as he kissed the gem at the nape of Galicia's chest. He then kissed the gem at her waist and then her golden boots. Serena clutched her head and denied what she was seeing. Galicia kicked Darien so that he went flying and landed at Serena's feet. In one movement Galicia had landed at the bottom of the stairs and dug her heals into Darien's hand making him scream out in agony.

"THIS MAN, THIS GALAXY, EVERYTHING IS MINE! IF YOU WANT IT BACK, THEN FIGHT FOR IT!" Galicia said preparing for battle._****_

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  


"I WILL PUT AN END TO THIS BATTLE!" Serena declared as she was ready to attack.

"SAILOR CRYSTAL POWER THERAPY KISS!" Serena threw her staff and aimed a power filled attack at Galicia.

"GALACIATAION INFLATATION!" Serena attacked in anger.

_**  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me (don't leave me)  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me **_

"I WAS BORN A NOBODY ON A HORRIBLE PLANET!" Galicia had broke through and smashed Serena's staff. She reached Serena's neck and let her cold fingers wrap around her neck. Her voice had hushed itself so that it was barely a whisper. "My life was horrid! But one day I awoke as a sailor scout! And now I am the_ chosen_ one! An ordinary Sailor Scout is worth nothing, I needed to be the strongest star! I was searching for my star, the thing that made me the best!" Galicia spat her words out, her breath was hot like rotten onions."Then I found out what I had to do. In order to get it, I need the Galaxy's most powerful crystal."

Serena couldn't take it anymore she kicked Galicia off of her so that she went flying in the air. "SAILOR SCOUT POWERS ARE FOR PROTECTING PEACE AND JUSTICE! AND FOR THOSE WE LOVE!" Serena said fiercely as Galicia headed up the stairs so that Darien had wrapped her hands around her.

"LOVE? FRIENDS?" Galicia questioned unable to understand. "TO HANG OUT AND ROAM TOGETHER IS A SIGN OF WEAKNESS! THE ONLY THING WE BELIEVE IN IS OUR POWER!! THE ORIGIN OF OUR POWER, THE SAILOR CRYSTAL IS ALL THAT MATTERS!" Galicia pointed out the large crystal that had caught her eye at first. She now realized that it wasn't just one crystal but thousands of smaller crystals with a space where it looked like an elaborate crystal in the center.

_**  
I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry. **_

"EVEN THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN KILLED, CAN BE REVIVED WITH THE SILVER CRYSTAL! OUR BODIES ARE EASY TO DESTROY!" Galicia laughed. "YOU KNOW IT TOO! WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN IS AN ILLUSION! DO YOU STILL HOLD ONTO YOUR DREAMS? LOVE AND FRIENDS THE FOOL'S PEACE! THE FUTURE! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW STRONG OUR FRIENDS' AND LOVERS' HANDS, BODIES, AND WORDS ARE!!" Serena said coldly. "THE REASSON I MADE IT THIS FAR AND THE REASSON FOR ME TO FIGHT IS TO SAVE MY FRIENDS WHO WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A SAILOR SCOUT!" Serena stood before her with power flowing through her body, she had tried to protect her friends so much that she forgot why she had let them go.

_**  
Da da da da, da da da da  
da da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me **_

"I STILL NEED ONE MORE CRYSTAL BEFORE I CAN BEAT YOU! WHERE IS THE SMALL CHILD THAT CAME WITH YOU?" Sailor Galicia headed out of the hall. Serena followed after her but as she passed through the gates and froze in her tracks.

There was an end of the suspended walk way, with only the arch that she had walked through. At the end a black hole stood and the ring that surrounded her.

"This place!" Serena felt a chill run up and down her spine.

"THE HOLLIEST PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE GALAXY CORDON!!" Galica stood at the very edge as if she was ready to jump. "STRONG STARS. LOSERS AND SAILOR SCOUTS. EVERYTHING IN THE GALAXY IS BORN HERE!"

'_A place where stars are born. How beautiful, if there is hope left in the universe, it can be found here.' _

"THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE THE CHOSEN ONE WILL BE VICTORIOUS! HERE EVERYTHING IS MADE AND EVERYTHING IS LOST!" Galicia pushed the large crystal made of crystals into the black hole.

'_everybody's crystals!_' Serena exclaimed.

"HUNDREDS OF SAILOR CRYSTALS FROM ACROSS THE GALAXY JUST MELTED INTO NOTHING! IT FEELS SO GREAT!" Galicia laughed. "THIS CORDON IS THE UNIVERSE'S ABSOLUTE STAR!"

"DIAPERAED?" Serena's mind was in a race that it couldn't win. _'I always believed that if I could save their sailor crystals everybody would come back to normal. I have to regain hope, everyone's silver crystals!' _ "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! GLAXIA!" Serena attacked with all the hate that she had within her as she attacked all she could see was red._****_

Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
I always say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this 

"RELAESE YOUR ANGER AND HATRED! BE ALONE SAILOR MOON! THAT FEELING WILL GENERATE YOUR TRUE POWER!" Galicia pushed Darien into the black hole.

"DAAAARRRRRIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Serena cried out with a death-defying wail, she had lost everything. Not even false hope could save her now._****_

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me 


	10. sweet blades that take a life

Jeh-kun: You know you love me right?

Lea-chan: what did you do this time?

Jeh-kun: why do you automatically assume that I did something wrong?

Lea-chan: because you normally do.

Jeh-kun: Now that is downright painful!

Lea-chan: so what did you do? Talk fast if because after Sunday you hit that tree you cant run.

Jeh-kun: you're in a bad mood, I'll tell you later.

Lea-chan: why am I all of a sudden afraid?

Sweet Blades that Takes A Life

_Serena lay in bed next to Darien; she was brushing his bangs from his face. She let the back of her hand brush his face as she smiled, but was startled when he grabbed her hand turned his head to see her._

"_What are you doing sweetie?" He asked half out of it._

"_Just tracing the outline of your face so I will remember it always." Serena chuckled._

"_Well can it wait till morning…." He took her other hand and kissed each of her knuckles._

"_But you look like an angle when you sleep." She said into his neck before kissing him._

"_Come on, sleep with me….it's good for the soul." Darien said as he kissed her cheek. She settled down so that her head rested on his chest and his voice echoed through his breathing._

"_Tell me something." Serena said in a quiet cue._

"_What do you want me to tell you?" He said with a smile._

"_If I was to die before you, what would you do?" Serena asked him looking up at him with curiosity._

"_It depends, how hot are your friends when you kick the bucket?" He asked with a smirk._

"_That's not funny!" Serena took the pillow closest to her hand and wacked him across the face._

"_Two can play at this game!" and a pillow fight erupted between them, when it finally died down they laid on top of one another huffing for air, till Serena rolled on top of his chest and started tracing circles across his muscles._

"_I won't kill myself again; I learned my lesson the last time. But I don't think I would ever be able to stand up, I just love you too much to let you go. I would never look at another man or take him to our bed." Serena said unable to look at him._

"_Now, I wouldn't want that." He pushed away her long golden trendless so that he could see her face. She looked at him as he held her face in his hand. "You and your friends are absolutely boy crazy! How could you not look at another man?" He chuckled._

"_It would hurt too much; besides, all I would think about is this moment right now. Being here with you, nothing on but the sheets were tangled in. I wouldn't ever want to have a moment like this with anyone else but you." Serena said as a tear rolled down her cheek, but before it could go past the hollow of her cheek he kissed it away._

"_Neither would I." _

DD

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!! NO IT CAN'T BE! DARIEN! DARIEN! DARIEN! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! NOT AGAIN! DAAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" Serena crumpled over as she felt her body breaking and ripping in a thousand pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Serena cried as she clutched her head and Chibi-Chibi tried to comfort her at her side.

"I OBTAINED POWER AND STARTED TO MOVE! YOU SHOULD SACRIFICE YOURSELF TO CHAOS TOO, SAILOR MOON !" Galicia's voice rumbled into the nothingness. "THROW YOUR POWERS INTO THE CORDON AND DIE WITH CHAOS!"

"GALACTIA SUPER STRING!" She headed for an attack but Serena couldn't stand. Chibi-Chibi headed her off and a clash of their powers, causing her to stumble back in question. But her cocky additude was not going to be overridden so easily.

"CHAOS! THE STRONGEST SAILOR SCOUT, SAILOR MOON WILL BE YOURS!" She cackled. "FINALLY THE TIME HAS COME! I WILL HAVE THE POWER TO RULE THE UNIVERS! SAILOR MOON AT HER MIGHTIEST FOR YOU!!!! " Power surged around her till the ground grew unstable and cracked beneath her.

Without a second thought Serena grabbed hold of her and Galicia clung to her like a small child full of fear. "GALACIA!" Serena held onto her as she pulled her onto the shelf that she was just standing on, she laid her down at the mouth of the arch that she had passed under previously. Serena stood at the edge looking down.

_I can give into the chaos._ Her mind thought about being alone without her family and friends. Chibi-Chibi ran head first into Serena's stomach so that she was slammed back to the arch. Serena felt the power charging inside the small child.

"_Ohhh such power, that glow. The strongest light in the Galaxy! It will finally be mine! I am Chaos! I am the one who failed to become a star! And the ruler of the dark stars within this Cordon! CHAOS!!! The one who received the beautiful power of the light. You have destroyed the evil stars. Your brothers and sisters who were born from the same sea of stars. And you made your name famous throughout the galaxy." _Galicia laughed.

"Brother's and Sister's? The evil Stars?" Serena asked unable to comprehend.

"_Those you destroyed, those you called enemies….were copies of myself."_ Galicia said as her voice rasped. She clutched her throat as her voice lost its booming effect. _"They traveled through time and space from this point."_

"All the enemies I had fought…." Serena's eyes hollowed in disbelief, she had been the judge of who was good and bad, never wondering where her enemies came from. "They all came from here?"

"_Your coming here was fate. Where there is light, there is darkness. Darkness brings light and light brings darkness. We are destined to be together like we were, when we first started. Finally! Time has come to become one again!"_ Galicia let go of her throat and stood on her two feet. Her energy swirled around her and instinctively Serena grabbed hold of Chibi-Chibi. _"The galaxy's most powerful light, Sailor Moon! GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!" _Her voice rang out her last command._ "MY LONG WISH TO RULE SPACE IS FINALLY GOING TO COME TRUE!" _She cried out as she took her energy from the black hole to fuel her hate. The power surged so much that she fell o her knees. She looked at the two hugging as they squinted their eyes preparing for her next move. Her hand shook as she looked at them for the first time.

"Why did you save me?" Her voice was normal like a scared girl, wavering with doubt.

"Galicia!" Serena called out hoping that she could finally reach her.

"KILL ME!" Galicia cried out. "I guess I can't destroy chaos. This star wasn't for me either."

"I reached out because I felt the loneliness inside you. I don't want to loss anymore friends." Serena said as she held onto Galaxies wrist.

"I AM YOUR ENEMY THIS IS WAR!" Galicia screamed at her in disbelief.

"I can't fight anymore." Serena looked away. "Everybody is gone. I wasn't always fighting for peace and justice; I was fighting for my friends and loved ones." Serena swallowed hard as her voice was horse in her throat. She looked at the black hole longing to jump in. "But everything is gone. I have nothing important to me left. Who should I fight for now? And Why?"

"Heeehheeehhheee." Galicia started to laugh. "You and I can't fight. There will be no more sailor senshi. Sufferings will finally end."

"You mean the battle will end? What I wanted will come to pass, but like this?" Serena felt her head swimming.

"No there will be no end to fighting. It will go on forever." Chibi-Chibi stood tall and before the broken women, of opposite sides and done with the fight. "You must end it here to save the Galaxy's future. Sailor Moon with the last of your powers. You must destroy Chaos and the Cordon to end it all. Chaos has become one with the Cordon. To destroy Chaos, you must destroy the Cordon as well."

"But, if the Cordon disappears, stars will be born again." Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Someday the Galaxy's future will disappear but, if you don't do that, there will always be suffering. You must do it Sailor Moon or you will regret it!"

"It wouldn't be the first thing I would come to regret." Serena sighed and looked away.

"As long as stars are born the battle will never end." Galicia swallowed hard.

"As long as stars are born. This is the galaxy's wish? Does it mean that to end all struggles, everything must die? Is it my turn to swing the sickle of death? I have swung it for justice, but who was I to judge? Because it's necessary, does that make it right?" Serena looked at Chibi-Chibi in disbelief. "THAT, THAT CAN'T BE! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO BRING PEACE TO THIS GALAXY! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY! BUT, EVEN IF THIS GALAXY DIES A NEW CORDON WILL BE BORN SOMEWHERE!" Tears began to fall form Serena's eyes. "THERE WILL BE ANOTHER FUTURE! LIGHT AND DARKNESS WILL BE BORN AGAIN! PEASE WILL NOT COME THAT EASILY!" Serena moved herself from her knees pushing her hands on her knees gaining her strength. She had done so much wrong that she should have listened to her own worlds before she had taken her friends memories.

"A future? Strange how I still have that word inside me." Galicia said puzzled.

"Yes, you are right. A new future will always be created. There should be light and darkness, battles, hope, life and death. Happiness and sadness. They will be born again." Serena though of her friends in pure thoughts as her warrior outfit dissipated. Leaving her with her winds protruding due to the purity of her heart. "Everything is born from the stars."

"Sailor Moon, you believe in the future of this galaxy. Sailor moon are you a Sailor scout who loves all?" Galatia asked as Serena smiled serenely. _"Sailor Moon, the star that I finally found. So big and bright? But never mind to have." G_alicia felt the bracelets that chained her to chaos burst and shatter.

"GALAXIA!" Serena called out as she faded away.

"_But your star will always shine in this Galaxy."_ She sighed as her figure dissipated.

Serena buckled over and began to let her weakness show. "Chibi-Chibi. I won't give up. Everyone believes in me." Serena held Galicia's heart stone. "At the end of a battle there is hope for the future. I will make a future, even if I can't have my friends at my side. So don't you give up either?" Serena cried out to the small child who just smiled back at her. "Trust me. Our hopes and future will never disappear; as long as stars shine we are okay. We won't loss." Serena held her hand out to the child who wrapped her fingers around her pinky finger.

"Okay." Chibi-Chibi kissed Serena on the cheek and when she pulled away a new sailor scout stood before her with the same red hair with heart shaped buns, a slightly longer skirt feathers at the edge of each feature as well as the two intricate features that were at her belt level and center of her chest.

"Chibi-Chibi?" Serena questioned as the girl blinked back tears.

"Yes, we won't loss." She entwined her fingers with Serena's.

"We are the sailor scouts." They said together as they pulled away.

"SAILOR MOON! THE CORDON WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!!!! THE BIRTH OF THE ULTIMATE CHAOS STAR!!!" The cordon called out its self.

Serena spread her arms out as she stood before the black hole, a bright light emanating from her. It was all so clear now, Chaos, Queen Beral, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Nenahilia, And Galicia. Now I know why you tried to obtain my power. Is the same as me wanting to be with my loved ones and friends. We are all lonely stars. That is why we seek each other, to be as one. One that is how we all started. That is why our lives revolved around one another."

"I WILL TRAP YOU INSIDE THIS CORDON TO SAVE EVERYTING!" The voice boomed.

**If it wasn't this gay I wouldn't have gotten board and started to make fun of it!**

"PLEASE ALL THE SAILORSCOUTS THAT ARE TRAPED IN THE CORDON LEND ME YOUR POWER BECAUSE I AM SO DAMN PATHETIC THAT THE LITTLE SOME OF POWER I HAVE WONT EVEN HELP ME PUNCH MY WAY OUT OF A PAPRE BAG!!!" Serena Cried out as wings magically appeared from her back.

Like the blood that flowed in her veins the steedy beating of power flowed through her body, as she called out.

"SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL ENTERNAL MAKE-UP!!"

(Lea-chan….didn't you give her a new transformation?

Jeh-kun: woopsie!)

Serena out stretched her hand and called out…..

(Jeh-kun: I NEVER GAVE IT A NAME!

Lea-chan- just use eternal moon make up.

Jeh-kun: so original (rolls eyes))

"SAILOR MOON ENTERNAL MOON MAKE-UP!!" Serena was falling forward as she felt the power of all the other scouts engulf her, flames shot up and down her body leaving her lips to tremble and tears stinging her eyes. She closed them tightly and wondered about if she could really save the universe, but then the bugging sensation that she was the last resort told her to push forward.

Then in a shower of métiers stars streamed across the sky. These stars were all the sailor scouts returning to their home planets, Serena had changed them back and lost her life in the process.

Chibi-chibi let out a large smile as she grew into a stunningly beautiful women, a silver cape fluttered behind her as she held a staff that was made up of two small four center circles, two small on the bottom and a large hollow circle on top of that that had pearly white wings and on top of the center circle was a Moravian star emblem. Her hair held the same heart shape buns but long trails of red hair that stretched twice the size of Serena's wiped around her. Here sailor uniform was pearly white with a silver skirt and collar. On her chest and center waist the same symbol that was on her staff necklace, and forehead shinned brightly. Her long slender legs were capped with silver short heals that had pearly wings at the heal like those of Permities. And each of her fingers held a large flawless pear that was wrapped with a silver band.

"Sailor Moon is still not dead." (hello I would have to stop writing then!) "I am a coward who ran away, from where I should have been. I will never be able to match Sailor Moon's power of desperation to save the world, as well as her courage." Sailor Cosmos looked away in shame.

"Everyone will be regenerated and send to the 30th century due to how long it will take to travel across the universe. They can rebuild their towns and cities and create a world that is their own. One that if filled with love and happiness. The Cordon will restore itself and once again the opportunity to kill the chaos in the world has arisen. What should I do?" She bit down on the buds of her nails that weren't holding her staff. "Serena had accepted me and in return I had guided her, I had run from my battle with chaos but she loved me just as if I was her daughter, no matter what hell she was going through she held close to me and I could curl into her lap and cry out all the frustration that I knew."

"No matter what this place cant be destroyed." Sailor Cosmos looked around at the path that had crumbled into the black abyss that was now shooting out stars left and right. Thanks to sailor Moon I won't run anymore, I will step forward and bath in the light." (this has got to be so gay!) "The true Sailor Moon had saved us, now it my time to become the true Sailor Cosmos and save Sailor Moon." Sailor Cosmos twirled her staff and before her Serena lay in a flowing white gown, she turned and rubbed her head. In shock she sat up and ran her hands up and down her body feeling the bumpy skin that was ridged with goose bumps.

"I am alive?" She said feeling her throat as if she was trying to feel the words that had came out of her mouth so she knew she was alive.

"Yes and before I send you back to earth I would like you to inform me one last time. What shall we do with chaos?" Sailor Cosmos said as Serena shakily got to her feet.

"We cannot destroy Chaos. We must spread it so it lives in all of us. Yin and Yang, good and evil. They need each other to survive. So instead of one soul taking over all of the chaos and destroying them we shall spread it to everyone." Serena smiled sweetly.

"Very well." Sailor Cosmos raised her staff and with the shouting stars rays of light shot out across the sky and entangled with the star seeds head home.

Jeh-kun: I am sorry I haven't updated but I haven't really had more than ten second to upload. i have been writing so I will post ten chapters by Saturday so keep checking in.


	11. a new twist of truth

Jeh-kun: im sorry I haven't posted in forever but I hope this makes you want to flame me!!!

Lea-chan you shouldn't be that happy about a flame!

Jeh-kun: do u not remember the helios croniclas?

Lea-chan: toche pussy cat.

A New Twist of Truth

The battle was over and Serena faced the group of girls and Darien and the sailor star lights. Serena felt her head the battle had taken its toll on her, but it still wasn't over.

"We're alive?" Mina asked as she ran her hands up and down her arms as she shook with tears.

"I-I thought we were evil?" Amy shook her head in disbelief; everyone had tears in their eyes as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"You are alive, and the world is saved." Serena said husky, with no trace of a victory cheer in her voice.

"Serena?" Rei crawled over to the scared princess as she felt the indentations of hollowed cheeks with her shaky hands.

"It is me, and you are all alive." Serena looked away, Rei ran her fingers around Serena's face till her hand found a sore spot of an opened wound on Serena's cheek, and she took her wrist and snapped it back so it slapped Serena so hard that she cried out in pain.

"REI!" Amara, Michelle, Hotru and Sensunia all exclaimed at once.

"Go on and hit me again." Serena said with a shaky voice while holding her throbbing cheek as she turned her cheek and presented the other side and squinted her eyes shut.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Amara said as she grabbed Rei by the throat.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Serena commanded fiercely.

"She had every right to do that, and I expected you all to beat the crap out of me for what I did to you! I thought I could handle things on my own….I was wrong." Serena watched as the others got to their feet and she stayed on her knees, she shook with the threat of tears, but her eyes were bone dry and she found herself unable to stand her body was almost as weak as her will.

"Why did you do it?" Lita asked in disbelief.

"I know why." Darien scoffed as the others turned their attention to him for the first time. "It wouldn't be the first time a ruler took their divinity to the next level, and decided that their friends and warriors were as unworthy as their enemies with their trust."

"But we have always helped you, I don't understand?" Rei rubbed her throat at the spot that Amara had grabbed her.

"She did it because she saw you all get hurt and didn't want to take the blame if you ever resented the lives you had due to the fight." Darien said as the star lights gathered around their own princess. Darien shot accusing glares at Serena and she knew she would never be forgiven and no matter what she did, it was all over.

"It is hard to be a princess and watch your warriors fall before you." Their princess said as she stood and brushed herself off. She smiled as the lights seemed to twist and turn as they were headed back earth. It would take 10 centuries but it felt like second to them.

"It wasn't like that." Serena spoke softly as found interest in the pebbles by her hands. "I thought you were obsolete and I could do it myself." Serena said as she choked on her words.

"Don't lie to us, we deserve better." Setsunia said.

"I DON'T NEED YOU SO GO!" Serena's words rang out. "I WILL MAKE THINGS RIGHT!" Serena's heart crystal glowed one last time, but Darien had acted quicker and a rose color barrio covered Serena and her attack, back fired making the crystal crack. Serena screamed in agony and then crumpled over like rag doll. Rei held her head under her hand and cupped Serena's cheek, the spot still tender from her slap in the other.

"What did you do?" Mina rounded on him.

"I returned the favor." He laughed as if it was obvious.

"What did she try to do?" Lita asked in confusion.

"She tried to wipe all our memories, with her divinity complex so that you guys could be free to live the lives you wanted." Seyia said showing his presence.

"Why would she do that?" Rei's voice trembled.

"ISN'T IT FUCKING OBVIOUS!" Hotru screamed as she dug her nails into her fist while the others were astonished by the youngest saw the clearest.

"We all had dreams and ambitions and we would have to forget about them to join her court in the crystal Tokyo so she thought that she could change to future and make it so we could live how we want, without the worry of being sailor scouts." Michelle said as if it wasn't obvious, but somehow the inner senshi never got the memo.

"But-but we would never resent our duty." Mina stepped forward.

"Not now, but I know that in time I would." Amy said as the other inner senshi looked at her in shock.

"Don't sound so high and mighty about how you would act in adversity when the worst thing that has happened is getting split ends!" Amara spat her words like poison that stung even herself.

"It doesn't matter, she won't remember anything and now the enemies are gone, so we are free to live how we want and she is free to be what she wants." Michelle said calmly. Earth slammed against their feet and they screamed unable to braise themselves. Darien, was the only one able to brace himself.

Darien picked up Serena and held her like she was a fragile doll, but the look on his face was neither loving nor kind. He looked at the girls and glared at the Star lights.

"She isn't the only one with that power." Darien growled as the Star lights got the message and turned their backs and walked away.

"We should bring her to her parents." Lita said finally.

"She wouldn't be able to live on her own." Mina finally said after some silence other than the clicking of hollow heels in the distance.

"That won't be necessary. She is of none of your concern so why bother caring for her?" Darien laughed with a cold hard feeling in his throat that fooled the inner senshi for kindness.

"We can still be her friend without ever telling her about our past." Rei shouted realizing what was going on.

"No, you know how easily your memories came to by just looking at her." Darien said with the same starchiness in his voice.

"So, you are probably going to bring out her strongest demons. How will you keep what she is from her?" Amara said but was pulled back by Michelle.

"That is his intention." Hotru said solemnly. "But it isn't for the reasons we would think."

"You still love her, so you would never hurt her right?" Mina pleaded as he just smiled.

"EMPTY CANVAS" Darien held out a hand that glowed purple and all the girl's eyes went hollow, gems were extracted from the girl's heads as they crumpled over in one giant heap. In his hand he held a baby blue stone for mercury, a sun set orange stone for Venus, a blood red stone for mars, a leaf green for Jupiter, a pale lavender stone for Saturn, a yellow stone for urnas, a ocean teal stone for Neptune and a dark bluish/purple stone for Pluto. "Now that is how you strip the memories of your friends." Darien laughed.

DD

(This is a flash back!!!!)

(Time line: after Super S movie, right before the start of Stars…like by fifteen minutes)

DD

"_If some guy that you had a crush on returned your feelings how would you wish he treat you in return?" Rini asked Lita as the girls all sat down for ice cream at the crown ice cream shot._

"_Well he would have to be strong and athletic to keep up with me, defiantly cute that goes without saying, kind and just a good friend." She said as she took a deep scoop of chocolate goodness._

"_What would you do if a guy ever hit you?" Rini asked Amy who was no doubt the shyest of the group._

"_Well it would depend what his reason was and if he was remorseful." Amy said meekly as she her answer was over written._

"_Doesn't matter who or what their reason if you mess with one sailor scout, you mess with all of us!" Rei exclaimed._

"_RIGHT!" Mina, Lita and Serena agreed, while Amy shyly laughed._

"_What would you do if the person you loved the most forgot about you?" Rini asked and Mina just looked down at her ice cream, no one told Rini about Mina's past but as soon as Serena started to interject Mina started her answer in a low voice._

"_I would try my best to make sure that they have a wonderful life without me, it will be hard to get over them, especially if I had to see them day to day, but what else could I do?" Mina then began to cackle with laughter. "BUT THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN TO ME!" sweat drops fell on everyone's foreheads._

"_Who would you perfect man be?" Rini asked Serena. _

"_No fair you all know my answer is Leo mixed with Ben and Ken meets Prince Charming!" The girls all started to laugh as Darien came up behind Serena and took a seat next to Rini opposite of Serena. _

"_I see how it is, after all those years of dedication?" He attempted to pretend cry, but it only ended up with making everyone laugh._

"_Darien what would you do if you had to erase your lover's memories of you?" Rini asked as Darien look quisitory at her._

"_She is asking questions about love and what ifs." Serena explained._

"_First you have to specify which lover? After all I am a ladies' man!" Darien laughed getting a kick from Serena in the shin who mouthed 'she doesn't know' like his remark wasn't a joke, when the others looked at her frantic expression he laughed as if it was a joke to throw them off. "Ummh well, I guess it would have to have a reason. But I would make new memories with that person, sure I would be upset that there are things that I would have to tell them again and there would be things that you can never re-experience. But …." Darien store off into space and laughed to himself and smiled at Serena and she started to crack up like there was no tomorrow._

"_What?" Rini asked as Darien held up three fingers and lowered them one by one, and then as no fingers were seen she was pecked on the cheek by both Darien and Serena._

"_But then you wouldn't be here would you!" They said at the same time. _

"_Oh my gosh!! They share one brain!" Mina exclaimed._

"_I wonder if that is why they have such….I don't want to know!" Rei said with a blush to her cheeks as she held them in her hands._

"_YOU PERV!!!" Serena blew a paper covering at Rei so that it hit her in the forehead. _

"_Some people are just destined no matter what." Lita shook her head and laughed._

"_Remember when her and Darien would only fight and hated each other?" Amy said looking up from her book._

"_Now they are just the absolutely perfectly nauseating couple." Mina sighed._

"_We are!" Serena and Darien leaned in front of Rini to kiss._

"_WAIT THERE WAS A TIME THAT MY MOM AND DAD WEREN'T SO LOVEY-DOVEY?" Rini asked as she put up a hand that blocked their kiss and just ended up with slobber on both ends of her hand._

"_Well you were here for one of their fights, right?" Rei asked in surprise._

"_I really didn't get it, but I know that Serena would not stop crying and doing weird stuff this book called 'get you man back in 12 easy steps' …..I don't think it worked out to well." Rini said scratching her head._

"_It was 8 months 2 weeks and 5 days ago, so you weren't that young, it was about the time that you came here." Serena said as she tacked off the time on her fingers._

"_That sounds about right." Darien scratched the back of his head and laughed._

"_You can remember that but you can't remember how to solve a problem with the answer in front of you? And here I just thought you were bad at math." Amy sighed as she placed her book on the table._

"_It's as skill." Serena laughed._

"_Hey Darien there you are!" Adam came to the group of girls and waked Darien on the head with a text book._

"_Oh, right….sorry." Darien held his head in his hand._

"_Yea, way to go. I had to deal with that reached sound thanks to you! Ugh you know I can't stand it when they do that!" Adam complained._

"_I didn't think she would react that bad, I mean after all I am with my girl friend and her friends." Darien sighed as he stood up._

"_Okay drop the coded messages and fill us it!" Lita and Mina said at the same time as they slammed their empty ice cream dishes on the table._

"_I got to go." He kissed Rini on the top of the head as he stood up and kissed Serena on_ _the cheek. No one noticed the tear that ran down Serena's face because even then she knew that Utopia was an idealistic idea._

"_What would you do if he ever cheated on you?" Rini asked Serena, who limply held her head in shame._


	12. rules of the game

Lea-chan: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE HIM DO! YOU PROMISED A HAPPY ENDING!!!!

Jeh-kun: here is a dictionary of sexual terms, look it up.

Lea-chan: (scans book) WHAT THE HELL!

Jeh-kun: (laughs as she dodges thrown book)

RULES OF THE GAME

Serena smelt fresh roses the familure scent that tortured her for so long, the weights of the comforters doubled over her, like the person hand folded them over as they had gotten out of bed. She curled herself into a tight ball that brung her knees to her chest and her hands over her face, she didn't want to wake up; it all had to be a dream. She had taken everybody's memories again and now Darien wouldn't even remember her. Then like a gong had gone off in her head, she didn't know how she got home, or where she was.

She opened her eyes slowly as she looked into the palms of her hands under the dim light that came from a near window illuminating her out line she noticed she was in one of Darien's t-shirts, which explained where she was but not how she got there. She looked at her bare legs to see they were bandaged heavily all the way up her sides, her back and abdomen had no flesh free and her right arm that was in the air was bandaged up to the shoulder, as well as a large gnaw on her cheek all carefully wrapped with Darien's handy work all over. Which means she didn't successfully take away his memories.

Joy filled across her features but then she felt her body shaking with tears, there was too much emotion in her to understand which one to pick. But she didn't have the time because the familure voice had chuckled the one that had haunted her for months.

"I know you're awake, so how long are you just going to lie there. You should be good enough to sit up and let me take a look at you." He said in a sweet voice that he used only so long ago.

"I don't want this to be a dream." Serena said in a horse voice as she wiped away her tears. She slowly twisted her body so that she was facing the open room; still under the covers she let out a cry of pain as she put her weight on her shoulder.

"Let me help." She felt two strong arms reach her under the blankets and helped her sit up, but Serena still clutched the blankets to cover her head.

"So you are going to play hide and seek?" He chuckled and Serena threw the blankets off of her to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, so over whelmed with emotion she tackled him to the ground wrapping her arms around him and crying like the first day that he had left.

"Even if this is a dream, don't let me wake up! Please Darien just don't leave me." Serena felt so desperate as he wrapped his arms around her. He sat up and pulled her into his arms, and she clutched deeper into his embraces.

"What on earth are you talking about? I never left you?" He laughed. I knew that Rini going home would make you upset but Serena I am not going anywhere." Serena let go and pushed away and looked at him like a puzzle piece that didn't quite fit.

"But Sailor Galaicia and you all died and you left me for almost a full year I was alone and I took my friends memories, then-" Serena's fast paced voice was stopped by a kiss from Darien.

"I've never heard of Sailor Galaicia and I don't think I died recently." Darien laughed, but there was something off about his smile.

"Then how did I get all these injuries?" Serena stood up and pulled the edge of the shirt up to show her gawz wrapped body.

"Serena you jumped off of that sky thing to save Rini from Nenahilaia, you ended up hitting the pavement and denting the side walk on Center Street and 4th. Darien stood and put his hand to her head and felt the back of her neck. "You must be delirious from the impact, I didn't think you had that much trauma, maybe Rei was right and we should take you to the hospital. You have a slight fever." Serena looked up at him with large blue eyes.

"That's not what happened! You went to America on an Internship and you never made it home alive! You were killed! I got so desperate that I did shady things when I found out you never made it to the school! I thought you had left me for someone else! Darien I erased all the scout's memories of me! I thought I was protecting you but then they found out and thought I betrayed them! The only way that I could save the world was to kill them! Then Galacia killed you and it was me and Chibi-Chibi against misguided chaos! But then we saved the day and I got you back, I tried to take away everyone's memories so that they could live their dreams! They need their dreams!!!" Serna felt herself short of breath and Darien forced her to sit.

"You took a harder hit than I thoughts, after all none of that has happened, it must be an aneurism." Darien sighed.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU DIED AND NOW YOU'RE ALIVE! AND IT WAS GALACIA'S FAULT!" Serna cried out in desperation.

"Well then how come I am alive now?" Darien indulged her,

"I-I-I don't know, but you can't go!" Serna held onto his shirt as her tears crashed like waves on a shore.

"I never decided if I was going to go on that internship…wait I never told you I even entered my thesis. How did you?" Darien felt Serena pull him closer to her.

"If this is some magical **mirical** and I have you back. Don't go, I'll do whatever you want. Please don't leave me! I can't, I just can't do it again." Serna cried as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"But it would help my future." Serena felt like she was about to go into shock and she let go of him and clutched her head that felt like it was in the twister that changed Dorothy's life.

DD

Serna winced as she carefully put on a loss sweater and skirt; It was like the all that time had never happened. The Star Lights according to the other girls had just come to town and they were going down to the set to watch them work on their next music video. She slowly closed the door to Darien's apartment and closed her eyes and the click of the clock sounded louder than intended praying that she didn't wake Darien.

"It's all happening again." Serna sighed as she found herself at the park that Rini would always come to, and even herself when she was upset. She let her feet drag in the sand as she rocked back and forth on the swing. The spring air washed around her with the dewy flowery sent, driving her into tears.

"Now why is such a beautiful girl crying on her own?" A boy took the swing next to her. She didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Seyia I have heard this damn lecture seven thousand times! Don't you think that I know what I did was wrong! But it's my duty as a sailor scout to do what I can to help the people! I know they love me but I have every right to take their memories!" Serena stood up and kicked the merry go round making it spin out of control.

"Let's try this again, obviously you know my name, but who are you?" Seyia scratched his head.

"It's me Serna! SAILOR MOON!" Serna said and Seyia looked at her in shock.

"THE SAILOR MOON?" Seyia looked at her in shock.

"Yea no shit. This game is getting old." Serna sighed.

"Princess I implore you, please take mercy on me and my fellow scouts the star lights, we are in search for our princess and the last clue she gave us was to come here." He bowed before her.

"How did I know that you would be here?" Darien stood at the edge of the park.

"Darien it's not what you think!" Serna said instantly.

"You are starting to learn the game that we are playing aren't you?" He laughed as Seyia looked confused.

"Let me guess he is your boyfriend? I guess I can be beat." He laughed.

"I don't understand what game?" Serna looked and all that did was make Darien go into a fit of laughter.

"TIME REPEAT!" Darien's voice echoed and Seyia's eyes went hollow. He stood up and walked towards Serena and then backwards, his words inaudible as he sat down on the swing then stood up and backed away the same way that he had came.

"What did you do?" Serena blinked in shock.

"I gave you a second chance, that's what you wanted right?" Darien said in a mock tone.

"Darien why are you acting like this?" Serna stepped towards him.

"That time with Nenahilia let me see you for what you really are. Some desperate little girl who doesn't know when to quit."

"But I thought you loved me?" Serna pressed her hand to his chest.

"Love is as fickle as the phases of the moon. Did you honestly believe me when I said that I would love you forever? In the middle of believe is lie. Or are you just that stupid that you'll blinded by an idealistic love?" Darien looked at her coldly.

"I don't understand?" Serena shook her head.

"If I have told you once, I won't tell you a thousand times! I hate you! I resent that I died in our last life because of stupid emotions and time and time again I have been dragged into fights because of you. Now save me that horrid sound and the annoyance of having to see you so desperate!!" Darien turned around and walked away.

"Darien? Darien! DAAAAARIIIIIEEEENNNN! DON'T DO THIS! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Serna fell to her knees as she felt her world crumble around her.

DD

Serena looked at her mirror image as she turned to see that her school uniform hung as extra loss around her not, fitting a patch of her skin. Her shirt looked like it belonged on someone three times her size and the skirt that she had was held tight with a belt that she hadn't worn since she was grade school. Her socks drooped so that they pooled at her ankles. Her hair was disheveled and broken. Her skin had a yellowish hue and her skin hugged her bones like hipster jeans, while the bags under her eyes gave her ten years to her sixteen year old appearance.

She took all her hair and lumped it in one messy bun at the nape of her neck that had large chunks that cascaded down her back in random places reaching her waist and the top of her shoulder blades in places. It was thinned and didn't have its golden appeal but looked rather dull and silvery, while her eyes were a deep ocean blue looked like the ocean was polluted. She slung her book bag over one shoulder and looked at the picture of her and Darien with Rini with longing.

When she got to the school she expected the Sailor Scouts to understand, she would tell them everything every dirty detail. They would understand. Rei would smack her upside the head saying she was foolish to think that way, Amy would pull out her computer and start calculating things, Mina would then start gawking at boys and tell them how great Serena was telling her that he isn't good enough for her all the while Lita would be cracking her knuckles ready to beat the crap out of him. But when she got to the front gate she saw the three of the four laughing, it was early so Rei was still there. Serena gulped and rubbed at her watery eyes, it was soo good to see them alive.

"Hey guys." Serena said her throat parched and her stomach creaked as it ate it's inner walls.

"Do we know you?" Rei asked with a hand on her hip.

"It's me Serena, don't you remember me?" Serena said her bottom lip quivering and the hardness of her eyes beginning to melt.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at this school before." Amy said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"She has to be new." Mina said off handily.

"Never mind then." Serena said with a gulp as she turned to walk away.

"I know how hard it is to make new friends, want to hang with us?" Lita said with a smile getting a swift kick in the shins by Rei. "What she looks so lost!" Lita hissed at her.

"That is quite alright." Serena managed to maneuver her lips so that they formed a small smile. "I thought you were just some people I knew." Serena said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she walked into the building.

DD

"Amy can you do attendance, your homeroom teacher will be here shortly." A teacher said as he popped his head into class room.

"Sure." She said as she rummaged through the teacher's desk. "Do we have any new students?" Amy asked looking at Serena whose eyes were much redder than before and sat stairing at her desk.

"It's the first month! Who would come new now?" One of the kids heckled.

"She was just asking no need to be a dush-bag!" Lita defended her and the boy gulped. Amy then called out names and when she called Serena's name she ran her finger over the name, it was so familure but so faint.

DD

At lunch Serena placed her head on the table and sighed.

"She looks so pale." Mina said, "And look how skinny she is, not to mention her hair looks like it was turning gray!" It was true her hair with its silver-ish highlights had dullen so that it looked like she was an old women, her tips were white and she had thick strips of gray running everywhere across her head.

"She has to die it, there is no way it can be natural." Amy said as the group of girls next to her started to laugh.

"You guys are sooo horrible!" A girl with brown hair that rested about shoulder blade length laughed at them, she had on a swim team jacket on over her uniform and a purple ring on her finger, a golden snoopy necklace and she wore the Men's uniform pants along with the girl's top as well as a deep tan.

"Yea, Lea-chan is right! If me and my bestie got in a fight like you guys did I would just pretend to ignor her, I would torture her!" The girl next to Lea-chan said. She had shoulder length hair that ran to the back of her neck on an angle with bangs that hung in her face, she also had on the same swim team jacket but her skirt looked like she had hiked it up as high as the school limit would allow and as well as make it so her shirt was too tight hugging her chest and showing a massive amount of cleavage. She had on a pink claduagh ring and a pink skull necklace in a black heart, while her skin was paler than the moon.

"But Jeh-kun you torture me on a daily bestie!" Lea-chan retorted.

"Your right." Jeh-kun smiled dreamily.

"What do you mean? I don't remember anything about her?" Lita said scratching the nape of her neck.

"It must be pts, after all it does has the habit of causing memory suppression." Jeh-kun said.

"If you know that how come you got a 16 on the last test?" Lea-chan said furiously.

"I decided to take a nap instead; it was way worth more of my time." Jeh-kun said as Lea-chan sighed.

"But what happened to give us post traumatic stress disorder?" Amy asked as Lit and Mina were trying to figure out what the acronym meant.

"oh this is rich! Can I tell it Jeh-kun?" Lea-chan said with puppy dog eyes and automatically they pulled out their hands and played a round of janken, Jeh-kun lost because scissor cuts rock. "Yes!"

"I don't care who says it but I want to hear it now!" Mina demanded loud enough that Serena looked up, she realized what was going on and strained her hearing to her Lea-chan's hushed voice that managed to carry itself across the room.

"You guys were hanging out at crown ice cream when you over heard Darien's Best Friends little sister tell another waitress that she felt bad for Serena because her boyfriend was cheating on her, so you guys all bombarded Serena with questions like any good bestie should, But she wouldn't say a word. She is normally so loud and annoying; we've had her in our class since middleschool, so we know. But since she has come to high school she just sits there blankly, and doesn't really talk much." Lea-chan began to ramble.

"Well anyway, turns out he wasn't the only one with a secret. She had moved out of her place and down the hall from where her boyfriend was living! She said she wasn't ready to move in with him, but she had no job and you can't have an apartment in that side of town without some money….so you guys followed her one night to find out how she was making her money and how come she was always so tired in school." Jeh-kun interrupted.

"What do you mean? The only kind of job that could pay that much is…"

"That is right! She became a stripper at The Cat in the red light district!" Jeh-Kun said with a laugh.

"How did you find all this out?" Lita asked.

"I am a waitress there, I just wear a micro mini and serve drinks to guys, the pay is good but not as good as the girls swinging naked around a pole, Serena is one of them! They call Moon-dasious! She won't sleep with any of the clients, but she is good enough at taking off her clothing like she has been doing it for years!" Jeh-kun said as the girls covered their mouths in shock and Serena laughed to herself thinking, _Darien you wish that is how I am going to play._

"Do you work there too?" Mina asked Lea-chan who turned as white as her friend who was now rolling on the ground with laughter.

"No." She said flushed with color, "I work as a life guard for an indoor pool thank you kindly!" She gave Jeh-kun a kick in the ribs as she rolled back and forth.

"No wonder! I would never talk to someone with so little self respect that they could do that!" Amy said fired up.

DD

When school let out all Serena was thinking about was letting Darien have a piece of her mind, she didn't pay attention to which she just walked into. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Do you finally get how the game is being played?"

"Yes, but I won't play it!" She said struggling against him, but as well as weight loss she had lost her muscles to fight against him.

"I would struggle away, a bunny out in the open might become a wolf's lunch." He smirked.

"What are the rules?" Serena said in defeat.


	13. human nature

Lea-chan: what in the name of all is holly did you do to innocent smiley Serena?  
Jeh-kun: I made her more interesting.

Human Nature

Serena opened her new apartment, one that her mother was sending her money for. Like in the past their memories were altered so that they would think she was away in college in Kyoto. Studying to be a teacher of some kind, there weren't too many details in that. Darien told her the rules of the game and her new job at The Cat. All things that were mandatory as well as coming to him whenever he called her. Serena didn't understand how things could turn out this way, but each day her love for him faded.

Without any new enimes Serena would hide out after school on the moon where she was straining herself to build up her kingdom. She knew nothing about construction and had taken many due it yourself things and watched as many home improvement shows as possible.

The worst part was, she could find herself to hate Darien. She so desperately loved him that she couldn't stand it. She stocked her pictures of happier days on her side table and often wondered what demon had taken over Darien's heart, but with no enimes to fight she had no clue what to do.

It was now winter and she had not spoken a word to the other scouts, but they had all ended up encountering her and talking to her, but every time she felt like she was slowly dyeing inside. Galacia was still defeated but the Star Lights still sung their songs in desperation and any traces of Chibi-Chibi weren't to be found. She had lost her apite and barely ate, only when her boss at The Cat had demanded her to and when Lea-chan and Jeh-kun demanded her to. Somehow Serena had made friends in these two characters, but it was mainly based off pity and their love for anime.

DD

"Moon-chan you haven't even touched your salad!" Lea-chan exclaimed on the first day of their winter uniforms.

"Yea, hun you are in the smallest size that of our school uniform. Wont that boyfriend of yours get mad again?" Jeh-kun said referring to Darien.

"Whatever." Serena said moodily.

"HEY EVERONE WATHC OUT MOON-CHAN IS HAVING A SWING!! THIS TIME IT ISNT AROUND A POLE!!!" Jeh-kun said louder than necessary.

"Shut it!" Serena kicked her in the shin.

"What the hell? Lea-chan has been teaching you how to kick? I knew I never should have taught that girl self defense!" Jeh-kun said swinging a pudding filled spoon.

"Hey watch where you are aiming that thing!" Lea-chan said using a napkin to wipe the splatter of chocolate on her face. "I thought chocolate makes you sick?"

"It does." Jeh-kun said board as she shoveled more chocolaty goodness in her mouth.

"So why are you eating it?"

"Because I can." Jeh-kun and Lea-chan bickered back and forth, while Serena sighed not knowing that she was being watched by three girls on the opposite side of the class room.

"I don't remember her." Lita said.

"But we were supposal besties?" Mina questioned.

"I would never hang with someone with a night job." Amy said.

"I think she fell to some hard times and that's why she is doing it. I get money from my granddaddy and that is how come I don't have to work more than just weekend part time." Lita said knowing how hard it is to live on your own first hand.

"She isn't a bad person; you can see it in her eyes. Plus she is sooo skinny, she can't be making that much if she doesn't have the money to eat." Mina said referring to her loosely hung clothing.

"What about that college boyfriend? That has got to be illegal!" Amy exclaimed. "As well as working as a stripper at our age!"

"It probably is, but what are we going to do?" Lita asked and then saw the glint in Amy's eyes. "No don't you have no right!"

"No right to-?" Mina didn't get to finish her question before she saw Amy go past the bickering swim team members and grabbed Serena by the hand and drug her down the hall into an empty class room.

"You have to stop this!' Amy said as Serna felt herself slammed into a desk.

"Stop what?" Serena blinked as she watched the self-righousness air that Amy had received from hanging out with Rei too much.

"You know what you're doing! Not eating! A college boy! The Cat!" Amy said she felt like she Serena that needed to be slapped by a good friend to see what she was doing wrong.

"Oh, all that." Serna found interest in the ground. "I have my reasons."

"And they probably sound pretty damn good to you but that isn't how you should cope!" Amy shouted.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SO JUST BUTT OUT!" Serena said, she had let her emotions go numb for the past four months but now all the hate, depression, frustration, betrayal, fear and pain had bubbled to the surface now that the lid was slid off her box of emotions that she had hid her heart in. "YOU THINK I LIKE LIVING THIS LIFE!?!"

"THERE HAS TO BE A BETTER WAY THAN THIS!" Amy retorted matching her voice level.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE CAN DO TO ME! IF HE FOUND OUT I TALKED TO YOU! HE MONITORS ME AND MAKES ME HIS PUPPET! I HATE THAT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! WHAT THE HELL ELSE CAN I DO!" Serena let her tears fall for the first time that since she had found out that all her friends were alive and she had found out the rules of the game.

"WHO IS DOING THIS TO YOU?" Amy said realizing that Serena was too kind to act this way without motivation,

"It was my fault. I have to go I said too much." Serena ran from the room tumbling into a shocked Mina and Lita who stood at the door.

"I have to get out of here!" Serena said with tears running like rapids across her cheeks to Jeh-kun and Lea-chan without even a second word Jeh-kun took her bag and Serena's while Lea-chan took her own. They headed out of the school and down to The Crown.

"Is it okay that we left school early?" Lea-chan said nervously as they took the back booth in the corner of the store. A tall man with sandy brown hair came to take their order.

"Hello Andrew." Serena said staidly, as her rubbed at her eyes so that they were dry. Her eyes were all red and puffy and Andrew took notice and pulled up a chair at the end of the booth.

"Now we can't have any of that!" he handed her a handkerchief. Serena took it and dotted the edges of her now bone dry eyes; she was regaining her composure slowly and hardening her features in the process. Serena let a small smile spread across her lips because it was expected in exchange for his kindness.

"That's better. Now tell me all about it." Andrew said with a smile.

"She had a fight with those awful ex-besties of hers." Jeh-kun said as Serena took a deep breath thank ful that she didn't have to say it,

"What ever happened? You guys were inseparable?" Andrew asked.

"Well you should know the base, you are her boyfriends bff." Lea-chan said in a sigh as Serena swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I thought I knew better and well I was wrong." Serna said harshly. She swallowed hard and looked out the window. "They didn't like the life chooses I made since I had to move out of my house."

"Yea, Darien told me about your new job. I would imagine that your friends would have a fit, especially Lita and Rei."

"Amy was the one that was worst about it." Serena sighed.

"She was three second from smacking me, but some reason they seemed to have taken me out of their memories." Serena rested her head on her hands and sighed deeply.

"Whatever, they aren't good friends if they can't see past you needed to do what you need to do." Andrew said.

"I guess." Serena said longingly.

"So let me guess it was Jeh-kun that dragged you two out of school when she saw that Serena was upset?" Andrew said with a laugh.

"You make it sound like I am a bad influence!" Jeh-kun said in a mock shock.

"You kind of are." Lea-chan giggled.

"Yea, you suck at being innocent." Serena joined in.

The four chatted and a round of ice cream was on the house Lea-chan threaded about skipping swim team practice but Jeh-kun assured her that friend ship loyalty was more important. By the time that school had let out the girls still taking small bites of a death-by ice cream platter that was meant for at least 8 people that they had been working on all day.

Andrew's sister had come into the shop and took her apron and memo pad out.

"You're late Elizabeth." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am sorry I ran into Rei, Amy, Lita and Mina." She bowed as she moved to the side and the girls headed to their normal booth.

"You know I think I am full." Lea-chan said noticing whom had just walked inside the store.

"Yea it suddenly stinks, Let's bounce." Jeh-kun said making Serena look up to see the four girls staring down at them.

"Is it bad enough that you have no dignity and self respect that you demine the woman race, you also have to steal our table?" Rei scoffed.

"Aww someone is just a little sore that she has too many love handles to work at The Cat." Jeh-kun retoured.

"All three of us work there and it is good money." Lea-chan said. She was now a waitress just so she could be filled in on all the inside jokes, and the pool she had worked at had closed.

"Whatever sluts just get out of here!" Lita started to crack her knuckles.

"If she goes to hit you duck to the right and hit her left thigh, which is Lita's weak spot. Amy has a bum right elbow, Rei takes too deep of a breath so go for her stomach and Mina is obsessed with her hair and has weak ankles." Serena said as there girls lined up face to face, the four girls taken a back.

"How do you know all that?" Mina asked shakily.

"I know more than you ever want aired out. For a fucking slut I know my shit." Serena said with her hands bawled in a fist. "What the hell happened? You were good people and that is why I choose you guys, but now I can see the truth. You are all just spoiled stuck up bitches, I hope you take your dreams and shove it." Serena shoved passed them and Jeh-kun and Lea-chan followed.

"Who the hell took her tampon and shove it up her ass?" Mina said taking a seat. Elizabeth moved the large ice cream platter and sighed.

"Andrew what happened? I know Serena got a bad job, but isn't it a friend's job to support her?" Elizabeth said placing the dish in the back and Andrew sighed.

"Sis it's more than that. We just don't know the half of it, but I get the feeling that it is something bigger than them." Andrew said as the trio left.

"I get the same feeling." Elizabeth sighed as she went to take the other girl's orders.

"Gosh if she knows all that about us why can't we remember a thing about her?" Amy said hitting her head against the table.

"Don't beat yourself up. There has to be a reason. Hey who is that guy?" They all saw Darien enter the ice cream shop looking royally pissed off.

"Andrew have you seen Serena?" Darien's nostrils flailed. "I told her that I was going to pick her up, and she wasn't there! On top of that she isn't answering her phone!"

"Calm down dude, she was here."

"She isn't allowed not after that fight!" Darien kicked the counter and all the dishes on the counter spilt onto the floor with a smash.

"Dude, they didn't even talk!" Andrew said trying to calm him down.

"She just came here with those two girls from The Cat! I promise they didn't talk!" Elizabeth said her heart lumping in her throat the four girl's puzzeledly looked on.

"I TOLD HER THAT SHE NEEDS TO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS GOING!" Darien pounded his fist on the table.

"DUDE YOU NEED TO CHILL! IF YOU SEE HER NOW THAT WHOLE FIGHT IS JUST GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Andrew pleaded.

"I think I get it now." Mina said pressing a manicured hand to her lips.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE SAY SHE WAS GOING!?!"

"TAKE A SEAT AND HAVE A DRINK DUDE! DON'T GO OUT PISSED!" The old couple in the corner had joined in the gawking and those waiting to be seated left.

"THAT BITCH!" he slammed his fist on the door frame and left.

"Do you understand why you guys aren't allowed to talk to her now?" Andrew said in defeat.

"When did he get like that?" Lita asked as she rubbed at the corner of her eye, Serena's small frame and brittle appear was from.

"She said she couldn't live without him and that no matter what their destiny's are intertwined. And something about you being a part of her quart, and whatever I think it was just a game that you played. But once her little sister that always called her mom left he just got od on the protective level and well, you know the rest." Elizabeth said ignoring a customer calling her.

"No, what happened next." Rei said concerned.

"She was hospitalized and that little girl Rini was never heard from again. But if that wasn't enough you guys keep pestering her on what had happened and she just snapped. She broke down and told you guys that if you guys would give her the choose of him or you guys and she chose him." Elizabeth sighed.

"I guess ultimatums only cause disappointment." Mina sighed.

"_GET AWAY FROM HER WHILE YOU MAD DARIEN!" The screech of Jeh-kun was heard outside in the park and they all averted their eyes to the scene._

DD

"Come on let's sit by the water." Lea-chan led them to a bench by the water still in view of The Crown ice cream shop.

"I don't think he is all that bad." Serena said rubbing her sore arm.

"Hun you have someone that cares about you. You shouldn't want to take bruises with your happily ever after, you are entitled to live it however you want." Jeh-kun placed her hand on Serena's knee.

"I don't want to love him; I have tried so hard to hate him! But I just can't." Serena sighed heavily. "We should go back to the school or else he might have a fit when he goes to pick me up and I'm not there."

"Guys I think that we don't have to go back." Lea-chan pointed a blue motorcycle that peeled into a space in front of the store. The guy on the bike slammed his bide down and stormed into the store with an extra shot of rage.

"I don't think this will end well." Jeh-kun said as they heard dishes break and screaming inside the store. Not too long after wards Darien looked around furiously.

"SEEEEREEEEENAAAAA!" He called out and tapped his foot. Serena slowly rose and bowed her head. Darien looked at her and let out a growl.

"Yes, Darien how may I serve you." Serena said in a small voice as he ran across the street and gripped both of her arms digging his nails into his the sides of her arms.

"GET AWAY FROM HER WHILE YOU MAD DARIEN!" Jeh-kun screeched as she shoves him away from Serena. Making Serena fall back and be caught by Lea-chan.


	14. sudden realization

Lea-chan: When did we end up in this story?

Jeh-kun: since I don't know their other class mates and plus I make you dance in a micro mini!

Lea-chan: the last time I wore a dress was when I went to prom with jeh-kun after being forcefully dragged in a plot by her and my own mother!!

Jeh-kun: what about the little French maid number that you wore for my birthday.

Lea-chan: again putting words in my figure!!! WE WENT TO ROCKY HORRAH!!!! I DID NOT JUMP OUT OF A CAKE LIKE ALL YOU LITTLE PERVS ARE THINGKIN!!

Jea-kun: I think thy lady protests too much.

Lea-chan: I'LL KILL YOU! AND TURN YOU IN TO HALOPINO ON A STICK!!!!!!!!!! ON A STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sudden Realization

_Dear book with blue writing lines and red margins,_

_Have you ever walked out to the middle of a lake in the dead of winter at three am? Everyone says that four am is when the world stands still, that is just when people are awake enough to realize it. At three am those headed home from the bars are close to their destinations and are hushed enough so that if they stumble in they land on plush carpet rather than rattling the side table and waking up whom they live with or you can even say it is before the morning commuters have to awake, not even the sun has shown the faintest interest in rising and the sky is its darkest with twinkling white stars that are crisp against the frosted winter chill. Three am is when the magic happens._

_So standing there at this magical hour of three am, you wearily inch your feet across the rugged surface. A frozen lake is nothing like the glossy well groomed skating rink, no it is real. It has rocks that protrude at the surface's edges and lumps here and there. You glide your feet wearily and squint your eyes with no one around to save you so you know if you fall that's the end of it. You make your way to the center and you hear the ice cracking underneath your feet but that doesn't stop you._

_As you squeeze you eyes tight you take a deep breath and before you let all the air that is in your lungs you let out a high disceheveled scream and fold you knees to your chest as you jump in the air, letting the full of your body weight slam down onto the surface. Smashing through the fidget ice pins and needles dagger your sides and you let out your gasp in shock. The wrong thing to do as you desperately try and spit the water back but only end up choking on the cold. Frantically you kick and you scream and you try to find a grip as you close your eyes and let your fearful tears mingle with the icy water._

_It is in that very moment that nothing no longer matters. How much you now look like a sickly cancer patient, how much you have hurt your friends, and how seeing them everyday makes you fell worse than you are now. You grip you chest as your heart beats twenty times the normal rate and you shake with fear that this is the end and it is far more painful than you have hoped. _

_It is in that very moment of hopelessness that a mirical happens. Someone digs their hand into the ice water and grips your writs, the strength amazes you as you rise through miles of ice water that streams past you like a techno- colored light show warmth starts to reach you appendages as you finally let in that desperate gasp for air, tears of relief fall down your face, you have never been more thankful. It has never hurt more to breath as a chainsaw rips apart you esophagus and lungs. You finally are able to open your eyes and as you are about to mutter thanks you see who has saved you. Your heart plummets into your stomach down your intestine and lands somewhere thousands of feet below you. _

_That's how I felt when Darien told me that everyone would never know what it would be like for me to take away their memories of being sailor scouts, before I had gotten so depressed that they all had to worry why I had lost 30 some odd pounds off my 110 figure, and before I had to kill them to save the rest of the world. He took all their memories and I only feel guilt because I although they may never know about my sins, I must atone for them every day._

_Mental Case 0000870636310000872009_

_Aka Serena Usagi_

"You shouldn't interfere." Serena said in a wince as Jeh-kun put ointment on the bruises on Serena's arms and Lea-chan dabbed at her black eye with face powder in the back room of The Cat. "He is more defused when I just take the hit."

"Okay hun now I want you to face the back wall." Jeh-kun said as Serena bent down so that Jeh-kun could put a creamy foundation that Lea-chan would then cover with face powder on top of the bandages. Darien had slammed her against the trash can and then yanked her by the wrist into the alley being followed by Lea-chan and Jeh-kun.

"I'm sorry that we interfered."Lea-chan said like a whisper to the wind.

"Its fine, sadly this didn't even hurt." Serna stood up and then looked in the mirror she had red boddy shorts and a red see-through lacy bra, a gartered belt was draped around her body hips that connected to red transparent tights that peeked out of red heels. She sighed like the weight of the world was bearing down on her shoulders. Jeh-kun took the see through red robe and draped it on her shoulder. Lea-chan helped her arms into the sleeves. While Jeh-kun fixed her hair so that it held two small knots at the nape of her neck and the remainder of the hair trailed down her back.

"WE WELCOME TO THE STAGE MOON-DASIOUS!" the announcer said as a girl clutching her clothing came off the stage with a smug smile across her face like she enjoyed her job.

"That is you hun." Jeh-kun gave a faint smile.

"No I am going to stay back stage in the little box I dug out of my heart where Darien loved me and my friends didn't have so much disdain feelings towards me. From now on I am Moon-Dasios. That way I can pretend." Serena said feeling her sanity slip away.

"Whatever you need to do." Lea-chan said as she swallowed hard and smoothed her hands down her skintight pleat her micro mini crop top dress. It cut off just above the bust and low enough that if she bent down to touch her toes the world would get a show. Lea-chan wore whipped jeans under her dress and ballet flats while Jeh-kun wore a garter belt the peeked out of the bottom of the dress and gripped onto a pair of fishnets and wore stiletto heels. It was safe to assume that Jeh-kun got more tip money, but Lea-chan went home with more self respect.

DD

The next day it the powdery lines of face powder were apparent on her shiner and bruised cheek, the red lipstick didn't cover the cracked lip that still had the faint stain of blood and she was still shaking because she thought that the marks on her upper shoulders and back could be seen through the white of the school uniform that had faded so it was more of an off eggshell color. The hem was frayed and the color had started to unravel, every part of her look fragile she now weighed 82 pounds and her teachers were starting to wonder if something was wrong, but didn't dare to ask. There was one teacher that was on a mission to find out what had happened.

Hiraoka-sensei walked straight to the board regardless that it wasn't her class, a chorus of where is our teacher broke out but she was too determined to do anything about it. It was health and we all know the fun things like abuse, sex and drugs we covered but this point she wrote a topic that was several chapters ahead. She screeched the white chalk on the black board and slammed it down into the holder as she turned to show the class what she had written a grown filled the class they weren't getting a free period.

'Spousal Abuse'

Two words that made Serena go paler than her almost transparent skin, she then started to chuckle. Which made Jeh-kun and Lea-chan giggle, their giggles and chuckles turned into outright laughter till they were holding their sides as their faces turned red and gasped for air. The class turned about face to see the trio in the back right hand corner. While a trio in the middle left section gave skeptical glances. The teacher slammed the text book on Serena's desk.

"IF YOU FIND THIS SO FUNNY THEN I WANT YOU TO TURN TO PAGE 348 AND START BY READING ALOUD THE FIST PARAGARPH!" The teacher with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes said with a jagged tone.

"_**1 out of every 3**__ women will be assaulted by an intimate partner during her lifetime.__**60 to 70%**__ of men who abuse their female partners also batter their children. These are just numbers but that doesn't tell us what spousal abuse is and how it effects the mental and physical status of the other partner. __You can have the answer to that pressing question, _**_Is she/he in a dangerously abusive relationship?_**_ You understand what _**_intimate partner violence_**_ is. You know what _**_partner/spousal_**_ abuse is. You know the _**_signs of emotional and verbal abuse_**_. __And you have insight into what stops it.__ At this point please take out a pen and paper and answer the following questions_-"Serena looked up to see that the teacher had taken over.

"I want you all to open to the next page of you note book and answer with a yes or no response. Now I know that you all are young and haven't had too much experience but I want you to think of your most recent boy friend/ girl friend or even your parents. It can be how they act towards you or how you act towards them, there is no grade and I won't be collecting them, this is for you to look at and share with whom you choose." The teacher looked at Serena the whole time as she felt like she needed to smile to get the hazel eyes that seemed to bare into her soul.

"1. Your partner checks up on you a lot to see where you are how long you will be there. Are their check in times that if you miss they will come looking for you?

2. Are you ever put down, with name calling, constant criticism, public or private humiliation or making the partner feel crazy?

3. Do they try and control you, but keeping you away from certain places or people?

4. They act jealous and possessive?

5. Destroys or threatens any of your belongings?

6. Touches you in a way that scares you?

7. Is sexually abusive to the point where it can be rough and painful?

8. Blames you for everything and gets angry in a way that might be harmful to your health?

9. They tell you that other relationships aren't real or important?

10. If after answering yes to all this you are willing to defend them still?" The teacher shut her book and sighed. "I want you all to discuses aloud what kind of person would answer yes to number ten?"

"Obviously someone with a very small sense of self worth." Amy said without even raising her hand.

"How would I guess you would say something like that? Miss I only had a guy for two second in eighth grade." Serena said smugly.

"What and I confused a stripper like you to understand what it is like to have a healthy normal relationship?" Amy laughed along with Lita and Mina.

"Did I hear that correctly?" The teacher asked as Serena stood on her desk and did a turn popping her hip in the air as they swayed back and forth, while her wrist were locked above her head and the boys began to clap a beat. Jeh-kun stepped up on her chair and Lea-chan on hers so that they wouldn't out stage her or leave her alone.

"I don't know what it is like to have mommy and daddy to pay for anything, but whatever pays this good is worth the price of your soul." Serena, Lea-chan and Jeh-kun laughed as Serna and Jeh-kun pulled at the edge of their skirts so that it was going well higher than the school limit.

"GET OFF THAT DESK THIS INSTANT!" The teacher hollered as she yanked Serena's boney ankle making her crash onto the desk with her legs crossed. Lea-chan and Jeh-kun sat on the edges of their own desk that sat either side of her.

"Sorry teach, but you know us wild girls." Serena laughed and the teacher sighed.

"I am going to ask but I already know the answer, did you answer yes to any of those questions?" The teacher asked as Jeh-kun passed around of gum and Serena chewed till she was able to blow a large bubble and pop it with a loud crack.

"So what if I said yes to all of them? Who are you so high and mighty to say that you got it right?" Serena munched on her gum as the teacher gave her a death glare.

" 'sides it beats the alternative." Jeh-kun said with a wicked smile.

"What is that?" The teacher asked putting her hands on her hips and looking at her in disdain.

"Being a dateless shrew like you." Lea-chan said daringly, as a chorus of fast wipers swept across the class room like a scratchy broom on a wooden floor. While Jeh-kun and Serena gave each other an air five.

"YOU THERE I WANT YOU OUT RIGHT NOW!! TWO BUCKETS OF WATER FULL TO THE BRIM IN THE HALL NOW!!!!" The teacher said shouting as loud as she could as Serena stuck out her tongue at the teacher.

"I would never befriend myself with such a juvenile." Amy said.

"But she did have some valid points." Lita said and instantly regretted it.

"I have to agree with Lita, my parents are divorced. And Lita lives on her own, while what you dad is off painting cause he didn't feel like an office job and you mom is one of the top doctors in the country." Mina agreed.

"Like you know shit! I see my mom once a week passing by and I study so much so that I don't mind the definating quite unless one of the maids are cleaning!' Amy said in a hushed urgent voice that cracked as she shared her motives. "Plus I don't need a guy to tell me that I am worth anything." Amy store straight at the board meaning that they couldn't gage her further in the conversation.

"The thing about girls and boys that are being abused, they tend to act out or be quiet about what is happening to them. They need friends although they will try and push them away as much as possible." The teacher said as she picked up the book and read a quote she smiled at, she then read it out loud. "a good friend will stand by your side and let you make a mistake, helping you clean up the cuts and bruises, while a best friend will slap the other cheek and make sure that you understand what you did wrong so you can change yourself and learn from your mistakes." This seemed to strike a chord for the three girls sitting in the middle of the class room and like a the ringing of a church bell something gonged inside them squawking their souls.

"I remember." The three said all at once as they stood up and ran towards the door.

DD

Darien had a tall red head that had seemed to surgically attach herself to his hip as he held her side with the tips of his finders dipping into the top of her white washed jean micro mini skirt. She had on an ocean blue crop top and had wild red hair that matched her sea foam eyes Her long legs extended out of a pair of ankle onyx colored ankle boots.

"Hey Elizabeth." Darien waved to a girl in the same uniform as Serena. She looked shocked at first to hear her name called, because she had skipped her last class period to get to work early.

"Darien?" She said as he walked closer not once letting go of his read head. "Who is that?"

"Stacy thank-you kindly. Darien who is this chick?" She asked eyeing Elizabeth like she was a chicken with its head in the gluten.

"Just my best friend's little sister, no one important." HE said as he kissed her forehead.

"How is Serena, did you ever find her? And give her, her punishment?" She said with an icy stair.

"Some chick that ran away, but she doesn't matter." He said playing the game.

"Okay!" She said with a bubble smile and laugh.

"What happened to you? You were prince charming?" Elizabeth said cocking her hip in the air and letting her bag swing so that it almost brushed the ground.

"I found out that all fairytales have their end." He said and continued to walk past the high school.

DD

"Pst, Jeh-kun, did you?" Lea-chan gestured to the window as Darien walked past with a red haired girl that seemed to have lost her way out of the red light district.

"Hey Lea-chan I am surprised that you aren't freaking about getting dentition?" Jeh-kun said as Serena looked at Lea-chan who bit down on her lip and looked like she needed to cry.

"They won't call my parents will they?" Lea-chan said as she strained with her two buckets.

"Oh my gosh hun, I didn't even think about dragging you guys down with me!" Serena said as she looked remorse full. She looked out the window and dropped her bucket. Water splashed everywhere leaving a puddle in each of their shoes.

"It's okay if we didn't join in it wouldn't have happened." Jeh-kun got down to her knees and pulled the knicerhife from her uniform and started to mop up the mess, She winced as she looked at Serena's blank expression.

"I saw." Serena looked down and tear rolled down her cheek.

"It is amazing how you can still hurt after all your torture." Lea-chan held onto her and she shook with tears. The classroom door slammed open to see Lita, Mina and Amy looking in shock as Jeh-kun mopped at water that spilled all over and Serena crying into Lea-chan's shoulder crumpled over in agony.

"We remember." They said making Serena look up in shock.

"How much?" Serena said after several moments of shallow breathing.

"Our friendship….was there more to it?" Mina asked as Serena shakily got to her feet.

"No, just real good friends." Serena said in a melancholy way.


	15. cheater, cheater where'd u meet her?

Jeh-kun: this is all I am posting for now so deal with it.

Lea-chan: I'LLL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!!

Jeh-kun: ONLY IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!! *hops on skies and suicide bombs down back yard*

Lea-chan: I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU DEAD!!! ON A STICK!!!!! *grabs sled and hops on*

Ann: tune in by Saturday to see how this plays out. If the story sucks stay tune to see if Jeh-kun turns into a stick….when the crazed fans meet again we will find out how will win.

CHEATER, CHEATER WHERE'D YOU MEET HER?

"We remember." They said making Serena look up in shock.

"How much?" Serena said after several moments of shallow breathing.

"Our friendship….was there more to it?" Mina asked as Serena shakily got to her feet.

"No, just real good friends." Serena said in a melancholy way.

"That is all well." Serena said with a faint smile but knew that if Darien found out he would only carve out their memories back to their fourth birthday, Mina looked out the window and gashed.

"Hey IS THAT DARIEN!" She said and then like a wave crashing on the shore she realized how he was entwined with another girl. "Who is that?" Serena looked away.

"I thought you guys were all lovey-dovey?" Lita asked.

"The guy you were defending was him." Amy said in more of self realization rather than accusing.

"Things changed, but were still together." Serena looked pushed herself to her feet and started to walk down the hall. "Are you coming?" She said sourly to Lea-chan and Jeh-kun who fumbled to their feet.

"I am no longer Serena that you once knew; you can call me moon–Dasios or moon like my clients and those I work with." Serena said coldly.

"SERENA PLEASE YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHY ARE YOU LETTING ALL THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?" Mina cried out and her voice rung through the empty school hall way.

"Mina do you remember before you moved here?" She nodded in reply. "Do you remember that you still love him after all that had happened and if you could go back to and make him see you as a women you would. It is like that. We have been together so long, I don't know if I could ever be apart from him." Serena said and the others just watched her walk down the hall with steady patters of the girl's indoor shoes as they walked away.

"Serena there is more to your friendship and your reasons why you are still with Darien, is there anything that you want to tell us?" Jeh-kun said as they were putting on their shoes.

"Just that we have been together since what seems like the dawn of time and we are always on again off again. This is the worst off that we have had. If Rini comes back maybe he would realize what a jerk he is, otherwise he has to be possessed. He never used to be this tempered." Serena said as she looked up as the sun beat down on the heated pavement. It was the week before summer vacation.

"Do you think that you were just glorifying his image so that it seemed like he was better?" Lea-chan asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NO! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DAUGHTER TOGETHER NAMED RINI AND SHE WILL ACT JUST AS DITZY AS ME, BUT WITH DARIEN'S BRAIN AND HIS LOVE FOR DIPLOMACY! SHE WILL SMILE AND YOU'LL FORGET WHY YOUR MAD AND THE SAILOR SCOUTS WILL BE AT MY SIDE WHEN I FINALLY BECOME QUEEN!" Serena said franticly and then snapped her hands over her mouth.

"I get it now." Jeh-kun said with a smile.

"I don't, what is going on?" Lea-chan asked completely baffled.

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" Serena shook her head.

"Serena look at me," Serena stopped shouting and looked at her. "What happened? The other senshimust be Amy, Lita and Mina that was why you…Darien is Tuxedo isn't he? Serena are you Sailor Moon?"

"NO! NO!! NO! I HAVE HIDDEN IT FOR SO LONG! JEH-KUN YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Serena yelled desperately as she ran to the base of a tree across from the school. She clung to the tree and on either side she was hugged by Lea-chan and Jeh-kun.

"We won't tell anyone. Serena it will be okay, we probably won't understand everything but if you want to tell us, we will listen." Lea-chan said with a small smile.

"It's a long story." Serena said wiping her eyes on the cuffs of her uniform.

"Then we'll need some ice cream." Jeh-kun said with a smile.

DD

It was about six in the evening when Serena had finished telling the two strange characters all about Sailor Moon the old kingdom, crystal Tokyo and how many times she had been on her knees begging Darien not to leave her, never once she had given him the finger and walked away. She was realizing how desperate she had always been to gain his favor since she found out about her past. But in this life time she always hated him some part of her. But that past life nagged her ear telling her that she needed to be with him.

"You have our numbers so if there is anything that we can help just call or text, we'll be there for you. After all that is what besties are about….that and torturing each other beyond any ends." Serena gave each girl a tight hug and smiled.

"it feels great to get all this off my chest, but you know that if Darien finds out I wont be the only one that will get hurt." Serena warned.

"Since when did danger ever cross my mind?" Jeh-kun asked rhetorically.

"never and you're trying to do the same to me." Lea-chan smiled and they all laughed.

The sun was spreading it's last rays of light for the night. Beams splattered across the bay front like it was trying so hard to dig into the surface and stay put, but nothing to grasp but the smooth polluted water it was losing its battle and bathing the trees with an orangish glow. Over come with emotions yet again tears streamed down her face, it was like part of her was gone and the weight of her secrets that had covered her like a protective blanket that shielded her from the world. Now she was open and exposed to the world.

"AHHHHHHHH A DEMON!!!!!!" A person called out as Serena stood by bench by The Crown ice cream shop along the bay, she was letting out her tears and tossing pebbles into the water. She looked down the row of benches on each side where there were couples left and right engulfed in the company of each other. It hurt her to see Darien with someone else, she no longer found herself loving him but pitying the other girl that would soon realize what he was. Serena tilted her head up at the familure call for help. But couldn't will herself to do anything about it.

"PLEASE OF DEAR GOD SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!" A mid-aged woman shrieked and Serena froze in place closing her eyes. She wondered if she was the one to loss her memory or actually die who would protect the people of Tokyo. She tossed another pebble into the bay as people scrambled away from the entrance of The Crown ice cream shop where the attack was taking place.

"MAMA! I'LL HOLD YOU HAND WHEN CROSSING THE STREET!! I'M SORRY MAMA!!" The voice of a six year old child cried out as the demon dug it's claws into the sides of the little boy.

"WHERE IS SAILOR MOON? WHO CAN HELP MY BABY!" The mother cried. Serena closed her eyes and winced.

"MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" The child screamed in agony.

"GIVE ME YOUR INNER VOICE!"

The sound of three people snapping was heard near the demon.

"PENETRATING THROUGH THE DARKNESS." The center figure said

"ALLOWING THE AIR OF FREEDOM TO BREAK THROUGH" The figure on the left hand side said.

"WE ARE THE THREE VALIEANT SHOOTING STARS" The figure on the right hand side said.

"SAILOR STAR FIGHTER" A women that looked like she could be Seyia's twin said.

"SAILOR STAR MAKER" A women that would have passed for Taki's twin sister had said.

"SAILOR STAR HEALER" A girl with the same yellowish eyes as Yaten said.

"SAILOR STAR LIGHTS ARE HERE!" They stood before the demon

"STAR LIGHT LASER EXPLOSTION" The demon was startled and dropped the child as it turned to see what had attacked it. The demon looked at them and smirked as it headed to the water edge to a girl with faded golden hair that reached her ears and the swept down to her feet in a silverfish color that was like nothing seen before; Her hair was loose and waving as she tossed rocks into the water.

The Demon pounced on her and the girl just smiled.

"I know what you want. You want my crystal or seed or whatever the hell you want, but I don't care just know that I don't die." Serena sad with a wicked laugh.

"GET OFF THAT GIRL!" Yaten/Sailor Star Healer called out.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO FIGHT MY BATTLES! ARE YOU GOING TO SIT ON TOP OF ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO TARE ME TO SHEREADS" the demon looked confused as she antagonized it. "DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAD A CHANGE OF HEART! DO IT GOD DAMN IT!" She screamed at the demon as its breath mingled with her own. The demon dug it's yellowed claws into her shoulders and where she should have cried in pain she started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Seyia / Sailor Star Fighter screamed at her.

"COME ON DO ALREADY! YOUR CLAW IS AT MY THROAT JUST SLASH IT THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO!" Serena said as Seyia looked on at her in shock.

"STAR SANTOSE UTRURS!" Taki said tackling the demon off of her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?! THIS IS MY FUCKING BATTLE!" Serena hollered at him/her/it.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Taki said as Seyia snapped out of his trance.

"COSMIC SAILOR MOON MAKE-UP!" She threw her red heart locket into the air and transformed. "COSMIC WAIL!!!" She took a deep breath and hollered so that the demon and the star lights covered their ears in agonizing pain. Till it turned to just a pile of dust.

"Just a minion, but a very lucky one." Serena sighed.

"Meat ball head, you can't be." Seyia said in shock.

"I think that it is time that you all go home." Serena said with a smile, "Follow me and I will lead you to Princess Kakyuu. I know that your planet has been destroyed and I have been harbor sting your Princess but I am done with dealing with you all." Serena de-transformed as the three stood in shock.

"Don't stand there like gaping fish!" The de-transformed and followed her to the nice apartment complex she lived in. Darien was walking into the building with three large hickys on his neck.

"Usako long time no see!" he smiled as he waved to her with an evil grin.

"Hello Mamo-chan." She bowed to him and waited from him to tell her she could rise.

"It seems I have been loss with whom you are allowed to hang out with. My dear little slut three men that are not me, are not permitted in the building. Now you may go inside along." He stroked her chin as her back was still flat in a bow. "Rise and go inside Usako."

"Yes, Mamo-chan." Serena said looking away as she stood up and faced the Starlights.

"Wait but you said-" Seyia protested.

"I am sorry to be so rude but this is my boy friend Darien, the one that I was talking about in class. I will see you at school tomorrow thank you for walking me home." Serena gave a half hearted smile as Darien placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her into the building,

"This is your cue to leave." He laughed as he started to walk in the opposite direction.

"So you are just going to leave Meatball head all alone why you get to do who and what the hell you feel like?" Seyia asked as Taki put his hand on his shoulder that he only shrugged off.

"If she was your women you could treat her how you please but she is mine, so back off!" Darien gave him a death glare.

"But you're so much older than her!" He continued to protest.

"And there in wiser than you, now scurry alone little children." Darien laughed as he walked away.

"How on earth can he call himself a man if he acts like that?" Seyia said in anger.

DD

Serena came to school the next day sore from her punishment, she walked bowlegged and kept nursing her shoulder and knee when she thought no one was looking, but Seyia hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a second. When the lunch bell rung Lea-chan and Jeh-kun pushed their desk together,

"Protector you need to eat." Lea-chan said with a smile as Amy, Lit and Mina all pushed desk together. Serena looked dazed and concentrated on how she could stop the throbbing of her shoulder and knee from her punishment.

"_SERENA!" Darien hollered as Serena foggily rubbed her head and sat up on the couch. Darien slammed her apartment door shut and slid the built into place. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THOSE MEN!" _

"_WHAT WAS I DOING?" She said offended not ready to take any of his shit. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING! I'VE SEEN A DIFFERENT BIMBO ON YOUR ARM EACH DAY! WHAT THE FUCK!"_

"_WHAT I DO IS MY BUSINESS! NOT YOURS!" Darien hollered she stared to back away as he grabbed her wrist and held onto her tightly. She tried to scramble away but he held onto her shoulder and dug his nails into her skin he shook her shoulder and she felt it rip out of its socket._

"_AHHHHH!" She screamed out in agony. "THEY WERE JUST FOLLOWING ME! SOME ONE BLABED THAT I WORK AT THE CAT AND NOW ALL THE GUYS WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!!! PLEASE DAREIN LET GO!" He pushed harder on her shoulder and a snapping sound was herd and she bit down hard on her lip so not to let out a blood curtailing scream._

"_YOU LITTLE SLUT! I THOUGNT THAT HARD WORK WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU! NOW ALL YOU ARE DOING IS BEING A LITTLE SLUT AND WHORING YOURSELF OUT ARENT YOU? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He held on to her wrist on the same arm that he had just dislocated, yanking down hard on her arm. With his other hand he squeezed her chin so that she was forced to look at him in the face. Her eyes were glazed with water but she would t give him the satisfaction of crying._

"_YOU ARE THE ONLY MAN I HAVE TAKEN TO MY BEAD I SWEAR!" Serena cried out in desperation._

"_WHAT ABOUT THAT PATECTIC EXSCUSE FOR A BACKSTREET BOY! TELL ME THAT HE MEANS NOTHING TO YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WHILE I WAS GONE!?!" he grabbed her other wrist and shoved her against the wall making a picture frame down the wall crash to the floor._

"_I CRIED EVERYDAY BECAUSE I MISSED YOU! I LOVE YOU DARIEN AND NO ONE COULD EVER EVEN BE A BLIP ON THE RADAR ON HOW PERFECT YOU ARE FOR ME!" Serena cried out and letting a single tear slip out of her eye sockets. She sunk to her knees and he towered over her like something almighty._

"_GET UP!" Serena had trouble getting up fast enough and he kicked her heavily in her knee. Shakily she stood as he knee throbbed._

"_WHO DO YOU NEED TO SURVIVE? WHO DO YOU LOVE? WHO IS THE ONLY PERSON THAT YOU EVER NEED?" Darien held her face and said his hissed threats in a soft almost calming voice as if he was trying to comfort._

"_I need you and no one else." Serena said looking at him as he looked into her eyes._

"_I never mean to hurt you baby." He kissed her neck and Serean tried to stop shaking with fear._

"_I know." She wrapped her uninjured arm around him and held her in his arms; he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He placed her down gently and started to kiss her all over. Serena let herself pretend his tender kisses were sincere._

"Don't you think that the new banana smoothie at The Crown tastes amazing?" Mina asked Serena who was still thinking about what had happened the night before.

"It is okay." Serena let a small smile cross her lips to reassure the other girls.

"You used to love sweets what happened?" Lita asked holding out her lunch box that was crammed with enough food for eight people.

"I have to find a way to break it off with Darien. He was always the one to dump me so it can't be that hard." Serena wondered out loud and all the others looked at her in total states of shock as she pressed down on her shoulder and let her knee press against the cold metal of her desk.

"Oh my gosh for real?" Amy asked over joyed.

"Oh, I said that out loud." Serena looked down at her desk.

"Serena can I talk to you." Seyia said and Serena closed her eyes and nodded with absolute regret.

"Seyia I know you're awesome, but we are having a very important girl talk." Jeh-kun said with a laugh. Seyia spun a neighboring chair and sat down backwards on it and rested his chin on Serena's desk.

"What are we talking about?" He said with a smile.

"Girls only." Lea-chan said defensively.

"You'd be surprised how intoned to the female mind I am." He said with a raised eyebrow and Serena started to choke on her drink.

"Seyia!" She gasped. "Don't say things like that when I am trying to eat!" Serena giggled, feeling like her old self for a fraction of a second.

"I hope that your girl talk is about breaking her up with her bitch of a boyfriend." Seyia said and they all started to laugh. "That's what I wanted to talk about with you that and that princess thing." Seyia said getting held tilting glances from Jeh-kun and Lea-chan. Serena put a hand up and they nodded to themselves knowing they will get an answer later.

"Actually that was what we were talking about." Serena said politely.

"Good I don't want to have to see you bow before him like that again. What a sleaze!" Seyia said with a shudder.

"I still love him so I would curve you tongue." Serena said with a sigh. I know it's a bad idea but we have been on again of again for the better part of what seems like a couple millennium."

"You guys started this whole game when he was what?" Mina looked at Amy.

"Since Serena went to the hospital when her brother was born and Darien was in the hospital." Amy said with a laugh.

"It seems like it goes beyond that." Lea-chan getting a death glare from Serena.

"so you've never been with another man."

"Never needed to. Darien is all I need, family and friends, this is stupid I could never leave him." Serena shook her head. But Seyia wasn't going to give up so easily, He took both her hands in his own.

"Princess you are strong enough that you don't need him." He looked into her eyes and it was like they were in their own world and all time had stopped. "Think of all the people that need you." He said and pings of guilt ran through her.

"Your right." She sighed. "But if I make him jealous some one will get hurt." Serena said looking at the others.

"Other than you? Let me guess he saw you and Seyia last night and had a fit. Then when you got home he gave you the usual treatment and all through the makeup sex he told you that he doesn't mean to hurt you but it's the only way to learn?" Jeh-kun said.

"If you are that intuitive then how come you fail nearly everything?" Amy asked Jeh-kun.

"No drive." Jeh-kun said reaching her arms in a stretch.

"Is that what happened?" Lita asked her.

"Yes." Serena said and swallowed hard.

"But were far too young to have sex!" Mina protested so loud that the rest of the class contently eating their lunches stopped and stared.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you are a cherry." Jeh-kun said smartly to mina.

"Ignorance is bliss, I rather that I had, had a steady boyfriend before I lost it." Lita said with a sigh.

"What happened to the sanctity of marriage?" Lea-chan asked as Jeh-kun, Lita, and Serena all laughed.

"Do you believe in saving yourself Seyia?" Mina asked him.

"Taki what was that? I am sorry girls I am being summoned elsewhere." He laughed nervously.

"Chicken!" Serena said in a laugh that filled her chest with warmth. She smile to herself enjoying the feeling.


	16. good bye star light

Jeh-kun: this chapter has really dishearten me because every time I write it I forget about the little save button and well it goes away.

Lea-chan: that is because….*talks out of corner of mouth and imitates Jeh-kun's voice*

Poorly Imitation Jeh-kun's voice: I'm el stupido, on a stiiiicccckkkk!

Jeh-kun- GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THE BACK OF MY SHIRT I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE GOD AWFUL PUPPETS THAT YOU LOVE!!!!

Lea-chan: but your el stupido on a stiiiiccckkk!

Jeh-kun: I WILL BEAT YOU WITH A STICK DAMN IT!!!

Lea-chan: stttttiiiiiiiiiccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs like road runner* meep! meep!

Sky: that couldn't more racist if it was intentional.

Ann: Yea but Jeh-kun isn't that bright. After all she just got a 44 on an open book test online,

Jeh-kun: IT WAS COMPUTERS AND I HADE MY MEDIVILE HISTORY TEXT BOOK SO SUE ME THAT I DIDN'T FIND THE ANSWERS!!!

Good Bye Star Light

Serena let herself into Darien's apartment taking deep shallow breaths as she laid out rose peddles leading to the bedroom. She held tight to her work uniform one that would shimmer and shine, she was only a pole dancer so she got to keep her clothing on, if what she wore was considered clothing. The red little made her bruises stand out, adding more purple and green to each mark and her skin looked like it was so transparent you could see her bones that took shape under her paper-skin skin.

When Darien had come home an hour later she came out of the kitchen holding a plate of curry, she pink bunny ears and a grin from ear to ear to see that Darien was alone.

"Serena what is all this?" he asked in surprise not sure what to make of all this

"I wanted to remind you why you are mine and I am yours. We don't need anybody else so please don't bring anyone else into our bed and let me be closer to you side." Serena pleaded as she placed the plate before him.

"What is this?" He eyed the plate of food and then laughed. "This is the same curry that you made for Rini's dinner. The one that she needed for family dinner." Serena nodded and handed him the picture of Serena covered in kitchen soot and Darien skeptical and Rini laughing as her mouth was covered in goo.

"We had good times with Rini." Serena let out a teary eyed smile. "Darien do you remember how hard it was to let her go?" He stopped eating and looked at her quizzically.

"What about it?" he asked as he continued to eat.

"What if she never had to leave us again and she was ours forever. I would never send her to the past unless it was for her safety. Darien how old do you think I was when I had Rini?"

"Serena you're not very good at being suddle. Why is this all about Rini." Serena looked away and absent mindedly placed her hand on her lower abdomen.

"You're not?" He fell over in shock.

"No Darien I was just wondering how long until I am." Serena said as she looked at him with large blue eyes. "We don't protect ourselves so I just wondered if we should or if let faith happen?" they looked at each other in silence for some time till Darien swallowed hard.

"I think we should lay low for a while Serena. Date other people. I give you permission." He stood up and opened the door for her.

"NO Darien! You can't toss me out and grab hold of me whenever you want! TAKE ME NOW OR LEAVE ME FOR EVER!" Darien paused. "MY HEART CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS ON AGAIN OFF AGAIN SHIT! TELL ME DARIEN DO YOU FUCKING LOVE ME OR MY BODY!?!" He pushed the door shut and held her elbows.

"Serena there is no doubt in my mind that I love you but it is getting harder and harder to not lock you in my room and make you all mine. You need people and the world. I can't give you the sailor scouts you need to understand why you wanted them to have freedom. So I'll give you your."

"Darien you are powerful but not enough to take my memories. I will love no other!" She said dramatically.

"What about that sad excuses for a backstreet boy? I haven't seen him sniffing around in a while!" Serena began to laugh and held her sides in pains.

"He is a she!" She laughed and Darien was dumbfounded.

"Chose Darien will you love me and only me from now and forever or let me walk away?" She put on her trench coat and headed to the door. Her hand shook the door knob and she took a deep breath and let it out. She opened the door without a word and walked into her own apartment. When she closed the door Darien ran out into the hall.

"SERENA COME BACK! SERENA! I CHOOSE FOREVER!" but it was too late Serena was sobbing into her knees slammed against her apartment door.

_Dear Rini,_

_Week 4 September 18, _

_Night of break up, three days after finding out._

_What would you do if you were about to fall down several flights of stairs if you were to go visit a sick friend in the hospital, you can prevent it. But that friend is in the ICU and you know won't make it if you don't go. So what do you do? Sitting between a rock and a hard place you have to wonder which the best way is out. But the truth is that you hold your own loaded gun._

_When these decisions are your daily basic. Then suicide seems like the only way out. But I have killed myself over and over, I keep coming back. So like the mouse eating electrified cheese I have learned to live without food or in my case the realization that there is no way out of this rock and hard place. So I am going to try and push the hard mass that has locked me in. I inhale my last safe breath as I make my way to the top of the staircase after visiting my friend, I don't even think twice about the elevator but step down hard knowing there is no ground and take the bruises and broken bones that crital falling down 87 flights of stairs._

_When the sailor scouts had asked what it was like to go out with Darien fully knowing that he was cheating and abusive, this was the only analogy I could come up with. The next question that followed was why? Everyone wants my motives, but that I am still not even sure of._

_Your father was not always like this, as the visits to the past I will one day show you how loving and caring he truly is. If I could travel back in time and be a better mother/friend to you I would. But we can never go back and once we hurt someone it is forever carved in their minds. They will flinch next time they see you._

_Do I think this is my repentance? Do I deserve it? Do I dare step out of my comfort zone? Do I fear him knowing that I am the most powerful being next to whatever created me? Or do I just I enjoy getting beaten and put in a place that isn't my own? _

_I guess it is all of it._

_I flinched and felt that I needed to be punished fo-_

Serena closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Closing the book that she wanted to tell, how everything would be okay and that no matter what that love will conquer all. It was September and the leaves were just staring to change, but Serena didn't have hope that after a long winter that everything would be fine. She would be a single mom and needed to find a job that let her keep her dignity and if possible with health benefits. The thoughts of what she could do for Rini and herself were numerous. But not many strayed away from her current apartment and job.

"What on earth can I do?" she sighed heavily. She heard heavy banging on her apartment door.

"PLEASE SERENA I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'LL CHOOSE YOU FOREVER!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!" Darien called out but Serena didn't want to believe him this time. She covered her head with a pillow to drown out the pounding.

"I'LL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN! I PROMIS! BABY TAKE ME BACK!! I SWEAR I'LL CHANGE!!!" Serena couldn't take it anymore, she got up and looked at him his hair was disheveled and he looked like he was in agony.

"I don't believe you anymo-" Serena was cut off but a passionate kiss that she had so long missed, he traced her back with his hands.

"You got to believe me that it wasn't me that hurt you. Something has taken over my body. It's something evil and it makes me hurt you. You know I would never truthfully do anything to hurt you." He said with a honey sweet voice.

"God knows I want to believe you. But I have heard this bull shit for almost two years. That is when you first hit me. I have kept track of every scar, bruise and scrape, as well as every apology gift and lie. I can't take it anymore. Come back when that little voice is gone and your self control is back." Serena slammed the door in his face.

"I did the right thing." Serena said more to Princess Kakyuu than herself.

"Sweetie come and rest. You need to take time to breath or you child will have asthma." She said kindly.

"I know that you too have run for too long, where are you going to go after today?" Serena asked the red haired princess.

"If you will reunite me with my warriors then I will be going to my sisters kingdom, if hers is no longer intact then I can always go to my brother in law." She swallowed hard.

"I will." Serena smiled.

"I do not wish to ask favors while you are in agony." The princess grimes'.

"I understand." Serena said with kindness.

"When it is time after your child's birth I would like to return the favor and be a part of your kingdom as sailor planet X, I know that it orbits a similar course as Pluto and would be honored to serve you." The princess bowed.

"I would like that." Serena slumped up against her and sighed heavily.

DD

Serena walked into the school and slammed her bag down on Seyia's desk. He looked up at her startled.

"You want your princess then come to my place tonight at 7 that way I am not late for work." Serena walked over to the girls as they guys looked at each other worriedly.

Serena sat at her desk and rested her head on her arms and sighed. Lea-chan and Jeh-kun each placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You gave him THE TEST, didn't you?" Jeh-kun asked looking at her with unintentional pitty.

"Yea." Serena sighed.

"And he failed." Lea-chan asked.

"They always do." Jeh-kun sighed. "Look it happens to the best of us."

"Yea but not when their- their- their." Serena couldn't tell them about her situation although they knew so much. Sometimes people need that little secret to keep them going.

"So now that the ass hole is gone want to go shopping on Saturday?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Hey I know you didn't like him, but have some sympathy; it was an intense relationship so you have to give her some time." Jeh-kun defended her.

"It is okay, I'd like that but I have to go to work at 5 pm." Serena smiled. "Best get on my feet because if I'm sad all the time then my kids will face the same faith." Serena laughed.

"Yea, as long as you're not carrying now it will all be fine." Mina joked.

"I know thank goodness' I'm not!" Serena laughed harder than she should have because Seyia had came over along with Taki and Yaten.

"So did you know that we are going to travel abroad?" He announced to the girls.

"When?" The scouts chimed in all at one.

"You leave tonight don't you?" Serena filled in for them.

"No fair that isn't enough time to toss a party!" Mina complained.

"It's okay we should be gone long. We hope to come back real soon." Taki said looking at Serena.

"I thought you were moving there?" Serena said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea but we hope to visit here often because of the great company." Yaten said as he draped an arm around Jeh-kun.

"Like I said before never in a million years you sad excuse for a backstreet boy!." Jeh-kun said discussed while the other's laughed.

After school everyone went for ice cream they laughed and chatted about how they would miss the star lights and Serena felt the part of her that had been entwined with Darien slip away and the only knot to her friendship slip away….

DD

"I guess this is goodbye." Serena said as she dug her hands into the pockets of her trench coat.

"Make sure to take your prenatal and don't let yourself get lost in all that is around you," Kakyuu said as she hugged her tightly.

"Wait Pre-natil? Does that mean your?" Taki looked at Serena in shock.

"Yea, I am." Serena said slightly ashamed.

"Then will you be okay with us leaving? Now that daddy is out of the picture." Taki asked her as she pulled her trench coat closer and looked away.

"I have no other choice." She sighed,

"We could stay and help out, whatever you need we're here!" Seyia said pulling her hands in his own.

"You have to go, I don't want to get in your way. I'll be fine. I am surrounded by good people so I will be fine." Serena smiled and the corner of her eyes crinkled like she was flipping someone off and not reassuring them.

"Take care." Seyia said and kissed her hand gently.

"same." Serena choked out as the four gripped hands and turned into beams of energy that shot into the night.


End file.
